


Romperse

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Violencia, abuso sexual, enfermedad, sexo anal, violación grafica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky y Yuri Katsuki serán victimas del más cínico de los seres humanos, no saben si por amor o por masoquismo, pero aceptan sufrir al lado de quien creen amar y se aferran ellos mismos a un sentimiento que los esta rompiendo.





	1. El lado oscuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ningun personaje es mio.

_Se siente tan frío aquí, en el mundo de los sueños. Me doy vueltas y vueltas, pero no puedo encontrar aun el calor. ¿Curioso? El frío me está quemando y es una ironía ardiente. Me siento tan sólo y lejos de todo, como si no tuviera escapatoria. Solo veo oscuridad, ni siquiera un brillo de luz, ni siquiera la claridad de un nuevo día. Lloro, grito, me araño los brazos hasta sentir como la sangre se desliza en mis dedos. ¡Grito! Quiero gritar, pero no puedo, no me sale, mi voz es solamente un silencio más. Lloro nuevamente. ¡Odio esto! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Quiero escapar de esta terrible oscuridad! Por favor, ¡DÉJAME, DÉJAME! Me lastimas, me lastimas mucho. ¡MAMÁ, ABUELO, AYÚDENME!_

_Y te siento, siento un cuerpo encima de mí que me presiona. Yo tengo tanto miedo que quiero morir, deseo morir ahora. Intento gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no me sale la voz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¡ÉL ME ESTA MATANDO! ¡ÉL ME ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO! ¡ME LASTIMA! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!_

_¡MATENME, MATENME!_

_Ya no siento nada. ¿He muerto? ¿O probablemente la pesadilla terminó? Al menos ahora puedo ver claro, como el alba comienza a aparecer. El cuarto, mi habitación completamente blanca, estoy en el suelo, ni siquiera en mi cama. Me levanto, camino hacia el espejo, tengo ocho años, estoy desnudo frente a mí mismo. Me miro, me toco el cuerpo, ¡no! Aun tengo quince años, pero en el reflejo estoy yo a los ocho. ¿Duele? Tienes una herida profunda en tu cuerpo, aunque no la veo. Te sangran las piernas. ¿Te lastimaste? No, tú sabes que no fue así. “Él me lastimo”, es lo único que escucho decir de mi mismo, yo sé que lo hizo, siempre lo hace. ¡Te odio!_

 

 

El sol salió por el horizonte, Yakov miró nuevamente su reloj y luego la pista donde Georgi, Mila y Victor Nikiforov estaban practicando. Volvió a ver el reloj _¡diez minutos tarde!_ Yuri Plisetsky, de quince años de edad, originario de Rusia y patinador de la sección junior no era de esos chicos que llegaba tarde a una práctica, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones odiaba practicar y nunca hacía caso, cuando se acercaba un Grand Prix final de la sección junior, el niño jamás faltaba. En sus treinta años de entrenador, solamente le había pasado una vez que tuviera que esperar a un chiquillo maleducado y fue con el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov, quien ahora se encontraba en la pista luego de años de sacarle canas verdes.

Apretó fuertemente la lapicera que traía en su mano hasta partirla _¡QUINCE MINUTOS DE RETRASO!_ ¿Quién se creía que era ese desgraciado enano rubio? Realmente cuando lo viera le diría sus verdades y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo de ser necesario.

No tardó entonces en aparecer, con el cabello que le cubría el rostro casi por completo, su mirada al suelo, su ropa algo sucia y desalineada, estaba descuidado. Desde hace años que el chico estaba así, y aunque comprendía el por qué, no le interesaba siquiera oírlo. Yuri Plisetsky caminó hasta su entrenador para pedir perdón por su retraso, pero no pudo abrir la boca ya que fue golpeado por Yakov.

–¿Quién te crees que eres, chiquillo insolente? –Gritó Yakov con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a abofetear a Yuri, el cual se encontraba arrinconado contra la pared que dividía la sección del entrenador con la pista–. ¡Quince minutos tarde! ¿Te parece bien llegar a estas horas a tu entrenamiento?

–Pe…perdón –Yuri se veía más sumiso, increíblemente sumiso a como era cuando tenía ocho años, pero Yakov no lo cuestionaba, simplemente le miraba altivo–. Me quedé dormido –quiso decir para ocultar la verdad.

Yuri no solía quedarse dormido, pero luego de las pesadillas que tenía no pudo evitar levantarse mojado, con miedo y sudado. Por lo cual tuvo que bañarse y meter sus sábanas al lavarropas. Yuri vivía con su abuela materna, luego de la muerte de su abuelo y su madre, pero la nana no tenía mucha movilidad, por lo cual Yuri la ayudaba en las tareas del hogar, planchar ropa, cocinar los alimentos, etc. Yakov suspiró y señaló los vestuarios, no hizo falta decir que era lo que debía hacer, tomó sus patines y se dirigió allí, siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina.  
Yuri se dirigió a los vestuarios y tiritó, odiaba ese lugar, miró con desagrado las zapatillas de sus compañeros y se dispuso a sacarse las propias. Escuchaba desde su lugar como la tele daba los últimos resultados del Grand Prix, Victor Nikiforov es uno de los mejores posicionados, dado que gano las dos competencias en las cuales estuvo y clasifica primero en su rango. Mordió sus labios y bufó muy molesto, arrojó las zapatillas hasta que las chocó contra el armario y tomó sus patines. Caminó descalzo hasta la entrada de la pista y de allí se puso el calzado apropiado para ingresar.

–¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! –Gritó Yakov mientras el chico patinaba hacia el otro extremo sin prestar atención–. ¡Este niño! Saluda a tus superiores, Yuri.

–Hmm, si, buen día –comentó sin mirarlos y continuó mirando sus pies. Yakov bufó molesto.

–No te enfades mucho con él, Yakov –dijo la estrella de la pista, Nikiforov–. Nuestro pequeño Yuri es un niño rebelde.

 _¿Qué sabes tú de mí?_ Se decía a si mismo Yuri mientras era observado por Victor Nikiforov, una gran estrella del patinaje. Plisetsky se da la vuelta y le miró con odio, para luego continuar con lo que hacía. Yakov entonces preparó el equipo de audio y lo colocó a una posición suficientemente cerca para que puedan escucharlo en toda la pista. Mila, Georgi y Yuri abandonaron la misma para dejar paso a que la estrella brille. La canción la había elegido él, además del vestuario y se había coreografiado a sí mismo, Victor era de esas personas bastante egoístas con su profesión y no era para más. Mila lo observaba embelesada, Georgi Popovich parecía colérico al ver tal magnificencia, pero Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri era diferente. Suspiró y bajó su mirada mientras se agachaba en el muro que separaba la pista de ellos, sus ojos se clavaron en Victor, quien bailaba a su son con la música, parecía una con el cuerpo. En ese momento no existía nadie más que él, las luces comenzaban a perder su brillo, solo su mirada resplandeciente podía causar hasta al más ciego de los ineptos, una dulce agonía.

Los ojos de Yuri se agacharon hasta quedar clavados en el hielo, podía oír como los aprendices lo vitoreaban, como las mujeres enloquecían por sus movimientos tan finos y sensible. Yurio levantó la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse deslumbrado y asqueado al mismo tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el área de comidas, no quería seguir viendo como Victor se metía a la gente en el bolsillo. Yakov notó esto y nuevamente no dijo nada hasta que Victor terminó su performance.

–¡Eres el mejor! –dijo Mila mientras aplaudían, el hombre sensual que llevaba una cabellera grisácea, hizo un gesto que la cautivo.

–Muy bien Victor, recuerda que la competencia será muy agria, hay muchos buenos oponentes. Jean-Jacques Leroy esta pisando fuerte en Canada, Christopher Giacometti tiene a todos comiendo de su mano y una nueva estrella ha nacido en oriente, hablo de Yuri Katsuki.

–Hm, no lo había escuchado antes –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona–. Pero estaré encantado de ver como se mueve en la pista.

–Es un novato a pesar de tener 23 años no baila a tu son, eres perfecto Victor –comenta Yakov mientras lo ayuda a salir de la pista–. Lástima que haces lo que quieres y nunca escuchas a tu entrenador.

–Sólo yo sé lo que siento en la pista, mi querido Yakov –mira por todos lados buscando al pequeño rubio–. ¿Dónde está Yuri?

–Sé fue a la cafetería –comentó Mila.

–¡Mierda! Llega tarde y encima se va cuando es hora de su práctica, últimamente no le sale ningún salto, estamos a horas de la final y está de vago aagh –Yakov se tira el poco cabello de la cabeza que tiene hacia atrás y se va hacia otro sector, mientras Victor lo mira con una sonrisa.

–Pobre Yuri –habla Mila con su compañero Georgi Popovich–. Últimamente nada le sale bien, es como si tuviera los ánimos caídos, como si estuviera roto.

–¿Roto? ¿No es muy dramática esa palabra? –preguntó el castaño acomodándose los patines para salir a pista.

–Siempre fue un chico muy particular, desde que entró aquí, ¿cuántos tenía? ¿ocho años?

–¿Cuándo entró a nuestra academia? Sí, creo que sí, ocho o nueve años –piensa el hombre, la chica lo siguió, pero se mantenían bastante cerca como para que Victor pueda oírlos–. Siempre tuvo una pésima actitud.

–Sé que perdió a su madre y luego a su abuelo, el abuelo venía a todas sus prácticas cuando él era pequeño –sonríe dulcemente–. Era una bolita blanca tan adorable.

–Jajajaja no sé, para mí siempre tuvo cara de querer morder a alguien.

–¡No! Tu no lo conociste de pequeñito ¿verdad? Claro porque entrenabas en otra pista. Yo lo vi aquí una vez, en esta pista, era de este tamaño –pone su mano a una altura de un metro del suelo–. O tal vez menos, no sé, era tan pequeño, rubiecito y adorable.

–No me imagino a Yuri adorable.

–Luego que falleció su mamá a los cuatro y su abuelo a los ocho, quedó al cuidado de su abuela, la pobre mujer apenas puede moverse y venía solo a las prácticas. Victor ayudaba bastante, le vio potencial.

–¿Victor ayudando a alguien? –el peligris frunció el ceño–. Eso tengo que verlo.

–Estaba muy apegado a Yuri, este fue cambiando progresivamente, ahora tiene una mala actitud.

–Jajajajaja ¿qué le habrá hecho Victor? –ambos rieron como si estuvieran contando un gran chiste, pero Victor solamente los observó y luego se retiró a otro lado.

Los odiaba, odiaba a todos. Victor era una persona alegre y siempre entusiasta para los demás, por dentro guardaba mucho rencor hacia varios de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo a su entrenador. Victor y Yakov nunca congeniaron, de ser posible no se hablarían sino fuera porque es su entrenador. Ellos tenían formas diferentes de ver el mundo y Nikiforov sabía que, sin él, Yakov era una basura como entrenador y como persona. Al igual que a Yuri, Victor era golpeado por su entrenador cuando no gustaba su actuación o lo desobedecía y eso lo fue llenando de malos sentimientos, angustia y anhelo de poder arrebatarle el título en algún momento.  
_¡Si no fuera por mí, Yakov, estarías en la ruina!_ Sonrió. Algún día, Victor se volvería la estrella más brillante del firmamento, sería el número uno no sólo en los patines, sino entrenando a alguien mediocre, volviéndolo una estrella.

Al principio pensó en Yuri Plisetsky para adornar a su piel, hecho a semejanza, pero se dio cuenta que el muchacho era débil en muchos aspectos, pero su técnica era impecable, intachable. No podía usar a Yuri Plisestky para sus caprichos pues era más de lo que podía soportar. Ese niñato engreído podía superarlo, sobrepasarlo y hasta ser mejor en todo aspecto con respecto a él. Si Victor le entrenaba, seguramente le bajaría la corona y sería séxtuple campeón del Grand Prix Final. ¡Algo tenía que hacer!

Giró su cabeza para ver a Yuri Plisetsky, allí sentado en una silla con medio cuerpo encima de la mesa, observando la televisión. Decide entonces alzar su mirada y ver a uno de sus oponentes clasificados para el Grand Prix Final: Yuri Katsuki. Sonríe de costado, parecía una persona muy nerviosa, como si le temblara el pulso con ser tocado. Se acercó un poco más a la televisión para ver a ese muchacho escuálido de cabello oscuro, tímido como todo japonés y avasallante en su mirada. Luego observó a Yuri Plisetsky en la silla, este levantó la mirada para mirar a su mentor.

–¿Qué me ves? –cuestionó el menor, Victor sonrió y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que el otro se quede estático, amaba esa actitud del niño.

–Me gustaría ver tu performance antes de irme a dormir –susurra, Yuri abre sus ojos y tiembla ligeramente, Victor se retira, dejando al chico sumergido en una absoluta estupefacción.

Bajó su cabeza y lloró, lloró muchísimo, casi tanto que mojó la mesa en la cual estaba semi acostado. No quería levantar la mirada y darse cuenta que lo miraban, así que simplemente se sumergió al mundo enteramente suyo, al de los sueños.

 _Yuri Katsuki_ , se repitió una y otra vez mientras perdía la conciencia del cansancio. No había podido dormir nada.

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro y frio, pero esta vez no estaba solo, unos ojos oscuros y un cabello de igual tono que resaltaba en su piel nieve le observaron. Tembló ligeramente y alzó sus manos para poder tocarlo, pero cada vez estaba más lejos de él, más lejos, más lejos.

 _“Victor es de lo peor, no te acerques a él”_ comentó Yuri Plisetsky, el rubio, pero el chico negaba con la cabeza, sumergido en el amor probablemente. _“Por favor, Huye de él, HUYE”_

Se sumergió en el mundo más oscuro y negro que pudiera haber imaginado.

****

****Continuará.** **

 

Seguro me dirán que siempre hago lo mismo, a Yuri siendo abusado por Victor de alguna manera, pero es que es la única forma que puedo comprender parte de su actitud. Este es un fic realmente enfermo, con muchas cosas que tal vez no sean del agrado del lector, asi que por favor, siéntanse libres si no desean leer. Por mientras los que se aventuran a ello, BIENVENIDOS.


	2. Dolor.

El sonido de un nuevo día era diferente al de la noche, aun estaba helando afuera, pero eso no se sentía para nada dentro del complejo habitacional donde Yuri Plisetsky estaba viviendo. Se levantó como pudo, no había tenido esa pesadilla nuevamente y ese mismo día a las dos de la tarde tenía que viajar para la sede del Grand Prix Final. Vestido con una musculosa blanca y sus bóxers celeste pálido se levantó para recorrer todo el cuarto antes de partir. Había hecho las valijas el día anterior y sólo faltaba elegir la ropa que llevaría puesta en el viaje.  
Tomó un par de zapatillas con detalles de animal print, unos pantalones jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra con capucha y su campera de la selección juvenil de Rusia. Una vez cambiado armó su cama, desenchufó todos los artefactos electrónicos, acomodó la ropa que había dejado en el suelo tras cambiarse, tomó su valija y se retiró, cerrando la puerta con llave y avisándole al casero de su ausentismo.

–¡Que tengas buena suerte, Yuri! ¡Cuidaré de _Mislav_ (*)! –dijo el viejo señor, quien asemejaba un gran parecido con su abuelo.

El adolescente sonríe, no muchas veces se puede ver una sonrisa de Yuri Plisetsky ni mucho menos un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hace una reverencia en forma de saludo y arrastra la valija de rueditas por el piso bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Allí, la mujer que se encarga de la limpieza también lo saluda. Yuri era muy conocido en ese ambiente rodeado de gente adulta. Había comenzado a vivir solo a una edad muy temprana y aunque recibía visitas de su entrenador diariamente, los ancianos que rentaban cuartos en ese lugar eran algo así como sus "abuelos políticos". Lo invitaban a comer y escuchaban como el chico contaba su historia, de a poco, porque Yuri Plisetsky no era un chico muy abierto al mundo. También tenían ese sentido común de la familia, para sospechar que el muchacho vivía con mucha presión, no podían evitar ver algunos moretones en sus brazos o arañazos en su cuerpo que eran producto de sí mismo. El llanto se oía recurrentemente.

Yuri no dejaba de ser un niño a pesar de su autonomía.

Subió al taxi que pidió, dejando su valija en la parte de atrás y pidió al conductor que lo lleve al aeropuerto mientras contaba las monedas que tenía en su billetera. El hombre observó al muchacho por el espejo retrovisor. Le parecía conocido de algo, pero no sabía de dónde. Era muy joven, increíblemente joven, además de un cuerpo muy delgado y unas piernas largas y atléticas, tenía la chaqueta del equipo deportivo de Rusia, sin duda alguna debía ser un competidor a nivel olímpico, pero su juventud desencajaba muchísimo.

–¡Hey! –El hombre llama la atención de Plisetsky, este reacciona con su típica mirada de pocos amigos–. ¿Eres deportista?

–No –dijo con ironía–. Saquee la casa de un deportista olímpico –el conductor entendió el para nada sutil sarcasmo del menor, pero sólo comenzó a reír bajito–. Soy patinador.

–¿Patinador? ¿Sobre hielo?

–Sí –comentó y sacó su celular para evitar seguir con la plática, pero al hombre pareció importarle mucho su profesión.

–Eres demasiado joven ¿no crees? Pero supongo que así se empieza –dice con entusiasmo, Yuri intenta sonreír pero no puede, se siente algo incómodo–. Siempre oí de un talento ruso del patinaje, mi mujer es obsesiva con eso ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Nikolov? ¿Ivanov?

–¿Nikiforov? –intenta ayudarlo, el hombre golpea el manubrio del auto y asiente.

–¡Ese mismo! ¡Victor, Victor Nikiforov! –frena cuando el semáforo cambia y gira para ver al hermoso rubio–. ¿Lo conoces?

–Sí, entreno con él –comentó, la mirada del hombre se iluminó.

–¡Este es mi día de suerte! ¿Te molesta si paso por mi casa antes? Te daré algo que mi mujer ha querido entregarle a Nikirov hace tiempo.

–Es Nikiforov y ¿qué? –Yuri no podía creer su maldita suerte, justo, de todos los putos taxis de Rusia, tenía que meterse en el que manejaba el esposo loco de la histérica fanática de Victor.

–Sólo será un momento, estamos de paso –susurra y el hombre dobla en la esquina para ir directamente a su vivienda.

Y no es que Yuri pudiera negarse mucho, suspiró y continuó mirando su celular. Durante el trayecto, escuchó la conversación que el tal "Evgeny Smirnov" mantenía con su esposa, ambos parecían tan emocionados que Yuri pensó seriamente en tirarse del auto si era necesario, ya no importaba la ropa u objetos de valor, quería irse de allí, aun así se mantuvo. Llegaron a la casa del hombre, este bajo y regresó a los dos minutos con un paquete, desde la puerta la señora excesiva en peso saludaba a Yuri con emoción, pero este simplemente intentaba no quitarse la vida colocándose debajo del auto para ser pisado. Una vez que volvieron al curso normal hacia el aeropuerto, había pasado al menos una hora desde que emprendió el viaje y dado a lo temprano que se había levantado aun podía hacer el check in antes de partir.

–¿Podríamos ir más rápido? Mi vuelo despega a las 14 horas y me volveré anciano en este asiento.

–Tranquilo, ya llegamos –dijo el hombre y dio la vuelta el carro para que ahora si Yuri pusiera ver a lo lejos el aeropuerto.

Respiró profundamente y cuando ingresaron al lugar bajó con su valija y la arrastró por todo el lugar, pasando el área de seguridad y buscando la sección de viajes internacionales. Allí sacó su documento de identidad, dado que era menor, también tuvo que buscar entre sus cosas el acuerdo legal sobre su autonomía. Nadie deja a un menor de edad subirse solo a un avión sin ese papel. Hizo el check in y se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar, mirando constantemente su celular.

No tuvo que aguardar mucho, pues los gritos histéricos de las fans y los camarógrafos corriendo le indicaron que Victor había llegado. Se levantó y gruñó, siempre llamaba la atención de cualquier forma y nadie más que él lo sabía. Yakov venía por delante y Victor atrás, deslumbrando con su apariencia aun a él, que le guardaba un enorme rencor. Suspiró, aunque le generara bronca y dolor, aun lo amaba y le dolía mucho sentir ese enorme rechazo en su cuerpo, odiaba a ese muchacho, con enorme atractivo que podía destrozar lo que quisiera con una mirada.

–¡Vamos, Yuri! –ordenó Yakov con su clara incomodidad, Yuri Plisetsky se unió a ellos y caminó, ante la atenta mirada de los paparazzi, quienes le sacaban fotos con el cuatro veces ganador del Grand Prix Final y que actualmente disputaba su quinta medalla.

Una vez que entraron al embarque, los paparazzi se alejaron completamente y ellos quedaron esperando en la zona VIP. Yakov intentaba hablar por teléfono pero no podía conectarse. Yurio miraba algunas fotos que tenía en su celular, la mayor parte de ellas de su gato. Victor preparó un café para sí y caminó hacia los sillones, sin despegar su mirada de Yuri, se sentó y cruzando las piernas y dejó el café en la mesa junto al sillón. Lo miró durante un rato, escuchándose solamente la voz de Yakov puteando a la compañía de teléfonos.

–Ven aquí –comentó Victor y bajó su pierna para dejar espacio en ellas, Yuri levantó la mirada e inmediatamente observó a Yakov.

–Hazle caso, Yuri –bramó con agotamiento, el menor se levanta y camina hacia donde se encuentra la estrella mundial rusa.

–Siéntate en mis piernas, tú sabes cómo es esto –da dos palmadas en sus muslos, Yuri lo hace, se sienta encima flexionando las rodillas hacia delante para apretarlas contra el sillón y quedar frente a frente–. Yakov, afuera puedes conseguir mejor señal –informó el hombre y miró a su entrenador, este comprendió.

–Si necesitas algo, estaré fuera –no dijo nada, nunca decía nada, ni siquiera cuando Yuri era un niño de ocho años decía algo.

Victor le acarició la espalda lentamente, comenzando a adentrarse dentro de su ropa. Yuri presionó con sus dedos los hombros del mayor. Este levantó su mirada y sonrió.

–Yuri, ya estas acostumbrado a esto –dice con calma–. Eres un buen niño ¿verdad?

–Vi...Victor...–murmuró y cerró sus ojos.

Las manos entraron por dentro de su ropa hacia arriba, acariciando su piel. El rubio tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, su flequillo inclusive, dejando ver al techo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Victor lo presionó un poco hacia abajo, para hacerlo  sentir como su miembro se ponía duro ante los movimientos que causaba el menor al sentirse tocado.  
Victor besó su cuello y bajó ambas manos hacia las caderas, comenzando a moverse lentamente, aun teniendo las ropas puestas. Mordió sus labios y lo presionó más contra él. Yuri abrió  sus ojos, lo estaba sintiendo, no era una novedad para él, apenas recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió sorprendido ante esto.

– _Gatito_ –murmura y le besa el cuello, pasando su lengua desde el hombro hasta la barbilla limpia y brillante–. Te portas tan bien....te daré tu leche....–se separó y relamió sus labios para luego besarle la boca.

La lengua de Nikiforov era una experta y a pesar que no era la primera vez siendo penetrado por esta, Yuri se sentía muy infantil a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, aun no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo o lo que esto repercutía en su psiquis. No le importaba tampoco, Victor era atrayente, era su ídolo, su sanidad, aquel que estuvo en los peores momentos de la existencia humana, que no lo dejaba claudicar y lo levantó cada vez que se caía. Entregar su cuerpo a ese hombre era signo de gratitud.  
Lo separó de si, haciéndolo parar y desprendiéndose del ardiente beso. Bajó sus manos a los pantalones y los abrió, Yurio sabía que significaba. Se agacha a su par y abre las piernas de Nikiforov para luego ver como este saca su pene de entre las ropas, estaba alto e hinchado. Mordió sus labios y sintió como una de las manos de Victor se colocaba encima de su cabeza para incitarle a realizar la práctica que cuando era más joven Victor lo llamaba " **Tomar la leche** ".

Ahora que tiene 14 años sabía el significado de eso, pero aun no lo comprendía en términos precisos. ¿Eso era leche? ¿Por qué su textura y sabor no era igual a la que tomaba en cartón? Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a besar y lamer el miembro masculino de su compañero, tragándoselo en un instante para succionar con fuerza. Victor le agasajaba, llenándolo de cumplidos. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez que un compañero le hace esto a Victor! A pesar que él es el más pequeño a los cuales Victor "inició" por así decirlo, había visto como Mila le hizo una mamada una vez, lo vio desde el vestuario y no podía entender con exactitud. Ese hombre de ojos azules no sabía lo que era el amor, por lo menos no el respeto y eso a Yuri le dolía.

Continuó la felación como podía, no era la primera vez que durante el acto deseaba arrancarle el miembro con los dientes simplemente por la furia que le daba saber que no era el dueño de los jadeos de aquel hombre viril, sólo era uno más.

_¡Me está rompiendo!_

Cuando Victor llegó al orgasmo, acarició el cabello de Yurio. " ** _Buen niño_** ", le dijo, como siempre, y le entrega un pañuelo desechable para que pueda limpiarse la cara y la comisura. En algunas ocasiones Victor le obligaba a tragarlo, diciéndole que eso era muestra de su amor por él, pero en esta ocasión lo tragó por propia voluntad, para evitar dejar testigos de lo que pasaba en aquel estrecho lugar.  
Yurio se levantó y dejó que Victor se suba los pantalones.

–No te rompo porque mañana tienes una competencia y tú sabes que no estás al cien por ciento cuando lo hago –Murmuró, limpió sus manos y su pene con toallitas desechables y las colocó en una bolsita para luego tirarlo en el tacho–. ¿Quieres café?

–No...–susurró y volvió a sentarse. Victor entonces comienza a beber el café que se preparó.

No pasó mucho antes que Yakov volviera a entrar. _"¿Ya lo hiciste?"_ preguntó a Victor, este simplemente asintió. Yakov no dijo nada, sonrió. Era mejor que no dijera nada, dado que las veces que hablo lo trataba de _"Pequeña putita de Victor",_ lo cual le ofendía. Casi siempre que esto pasaba, entre sonrisas, Victor le decía que no lo llame así y se terminaba la conversación.  
A las dos de la tarde zarpó el vuelo hacia tierras desconocidas. Ellos viajaban en primera clase, Victor estiraba sus piernas, miró lascivamente a Yuri y luego se colocó los auriculares para cerrar los ojos y adentrarse a la música la cual había sido escogida para su final en estilo corto. Yurio miró por la ventana como lentamente la ciudad se hacía pequeña. **_Moscú, adiós._**

El viaje fue largo y desgastante, Yakov venía de peor humor que cuando salieron, Victor no. Él parecía contento y sonreía ante los paparazzi. Yurio se quedó en el hotel, su competencia sería más tarde. Miraba el televisor como todos aclamaban a ese hombre y abrazó su almohada. Sus ojos se perdían entre la claridad lumínica. " _ **Él ganará, dalo por hecho"**_. Y aunque su programa corto fuera antes que el suyo, el largo era justo después de la coronación del GPF junior.

Bajó hasta el restaurante de abajo en el lobby del hotel y allí se quedó mirando la competencia. Había mucha gente asiática, dado que Yuri Katsuki participaba también. "Yuri Katsuki". Lo observa; estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba, pues era su GRAN DEBUT en un Grand Prix Final. Yuri era de los mediocres del mundo del patinaje o al menos eso creía su tocayo ruso. Pero verlo patinar le movió muchas emociones, entre ellas, una muy cálida y carente de sexualidad.

Yuri Katsuki era el reflejo de la pureza más sana. Aun Plisetsky, que había sido profanado a temprana edad, podía verla. Nunca podría compararse a un baile así, de un amor tan puro y sereno, sin sexualidad, sin amor pasional, sin desenfreno.

–Yuri Katsuki –dice un hombre detrás del ruso, su lenguaje principal era el inglés, sin duda de Inglaterra o Escocia–. Sus saltos no son nada limpios, pero la secuencia de pasos es magistral.

–Secuencia pff –Yuri bufa de frustración, era uno de sus puntos débiles.

–Espero que gane el Grand Prix Final, pero Victor es un claro campeón –informa el otro hombre, este parecía oriundo de Canadá por la forma de expresarse en su inglés, mezclado con el francés.

–¿Y tú? ¿Quién piensas que ganará?

–Victor, sin duda –comenta el canadiense–. Aunque Jean Jacques Leroy está como candidato fuerte a pesar de su joven edad.

–¿Cuántos años tiene? –Yurio alza la cabeza por primera vez y la gira.

–¡Diecinueve años recién cumplidos! –exclama el hombre canadiense, el inglés se sorprende bastante.

–Es joven y está entre los seis mejores –habló el inglés.

–Párvulos –susurró para sí mismo Yuri, él estaría entre los seis mejores a la edad de quince años.

–¿Quién más está entre los seis? –Preguntó el inglés.

–Christopher Giacometti, el suizo –mira nuevamente la televisión–. Pero para serte franco, creo que el ganador será Victor.

–No hay nadie que lo pueda parar.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó esta vez más alto, Yuri.

–Me pareces conocido –comentó el inglés observando al rubio, este se da la vuelta–. ¡Oh! Yuri Plisetsky.

–¿El niño prodigio? –preguntó el canadiense, Yuri se levantó y comenzó a retirarse mientras los dos hombres continuaban hablando de él.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se fue a su cuarto nuevamente, aguardando el llamado de Yakov para ir a la pista de hielo y comenzar a practicar para la final. Apoyo su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo sentándose. Abrazó sus piernas y se puso en posición fetal, allí aguardó un rato hasta llorar angustiado. No comprendía aun que le pasaba, pero inmediatamente se le presentaron varias imágenes, entre ellas, la de su querido abuelo.

Necesitaba descargar las frustraciones antes de salir al ruedo y recordó lo que había vivido momentos antes en el aeropuerto. Ya no resultaba traumático para él como en la primera oportunidad, estaba rígido, prácticamente sin saber qué hacer y no sentía placer en aquella ocasión, pero ahora sí, podía disfrutar un poco de su cuerpo y del cuerpo del otro.

Decidió mirar lo que quedaba de los programas cortos en la soledad de su habitación, pero sin dejar de clavar su vista en el japonés, pues sentía que algo raro pasaba con este y no comprendía aun el por qué era insistente y recurrente su pensamiento.

El dolor lo llevaba a romperse nuevamente, cerró sus ojos y decidió descansar, oyendo de fondo el sonido de la performance y como los conductores narraban cada salto que coreografiaba Yuri Katsuki en su rutina.

 

**Continuará.**

 

(*) _**Mislav**_ : es el nombre del gato de Yurio.

 

Gracias por leer, espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara a la hora de expresar los sentimientos de Yuri Plisetsky. Pues como dije antes es un fic algo enfermo y contradictorio, como vienen siendo mis fics. Yuri esta enamorado de alguien que lo lastima y no le tiene mucha concideración. Yakov es un delincuente al igual que Victor, pero Victor todo lo disfraza con el poder del amor. 

¡Espero les guste!

Este fic resultará ser UA si en el próximo capitulo se habla de la familia de Yuri como familia viva, dado que en mi fic no hay personas vivas en su medio familiar y esta emancipado.


	3. Yuri Katsuki

Ya era tarde en la noche y debía irse a dormir, pero aún continuaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de su cuarto de hotel, con la netbook abierta delante y tecleando para escribir un mail a los ancianos que cuidaban de su gato. Ellos no eran muy abiertos a la tecnología, pero dado que casi criaron a un adolescente, tenían que estar siempre conectados con él para saber cuándo viajaba y si necesitaba algo.  
Llevaba en sus orejas unos auriculares blancos donde escuchaba sus canciones favoritas, aun cuando su apariencia fuera de un vándalo, amaba lo clásico, aquellas sinfonías calidad y llenas de amor, pues le recordaba a su dulce hogar antes que su familia comenzara a caer. Sus abuelos eran amantes de la música clásica, por lo tanto, en su hogar se escuchaba Beethoven, Rimsky-Korsakov, Mozart, Chopin.

Su mundo de en sueños fue suspendido por el golpe en la puerta, Yuri se quitó los auriculares y caminó hacia ella para abrirla, allí se encontraba Yakov, su entrenador. Bufa, cansado y abre más para dejarlo pasar, pero el hombre se niega, simplemente abre la boca para decirle:

–Victor te espera en su cuarto ¡anda, ve! –le exclama, pero Yuri no parece querer moverse.

–¿Tengo qué? Mañana temprano es mi final y posteriormente la coronación, Victor competirá a la noche –explicó el chico, Yakov niega con la cabeza y le da una bofetada en la cara–. ¡Agh!

–No debes desobedecerme, chiquillo –gruñó–. Victor te quiere en su cuarto, así que ve. No sabes lo afortunado que eres al ser elegido por él.

–¡Pero podría perder mi medalla si hago esfuerzo! –intentó aclarar, poniéndose a la defensiva, una vez más Yakov le dio una bofetada.

–Ve con Victor y cierra la boca –una vez más la puerta se cerró dejando a Yuri completamente solo.

 _Odio que antes de una competencia tan importante para mí me hagas esto. Pero no tengo otra y lo que pierdo es mucho más grande de lo que gano. Siempre sueles decirme "No tienes a nadie, excepto yo" y así caigo en tus brazos y me dejo llevar por la hilera de tus besos. Nadie, no tengo a nadie y tienes razón. Quiero llorar._  
Al entrar al cuarto, estas tomando un vaso de vino, odio el olor, pero no puedo evitar quedarme allí. Te gusta hablar, sobre tu vida, sobre tu mascota, sobre lo mucho que amas la ciudad. Yo asiento en todo lo que dices, casi sin escuchar la mitad de las cosas. Me cuentas como fue tu resultado y me pides que me sienta encima de ti como siempre.  
Suspiro, no me queda de otra y lo hago. Me acercó y nuevamente me siento, pero esta vez dándote la espalda. Así tu presionas más mi cuerpo por encima de tu pene y me hace doler un poco, estas duro ¿cómo puedes ponerte duro tan rápido?  
_Besas mi cuello y me susurras al oído. "_ **malen'kaya shlyukha** " o mejor dicho "pequeña putita". Amas decírmelo en ruso, porque es algo que nadie más que nosotros y el malnacido de Yakov puede entender aun si quisieran escuchar en la habitación. El ruso es un idioma tan complicado para los que no nacieron aquí.  
Muerdes mi cuello esta vez, dejando la marca propia de tus dientes, sabes que odio eso, porque todos me preguntan el porqué de la mordida en el vestuario y he creado las historias más locas que puedas imaginarte para que me crean, hasta ahora nadie lo ha contradicho, es más, creo que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros sabes lo que haces conmigo.

–Eres mi favorito – _dices al fin, tu voz suena ronca, expectante a lo que vendrá. Aprietas más mis caderas contra tu miembro y lo siento crecer debajo de mis glúteos._

–Vi...Victor....n-no....– _es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión cuando tienes la idea fija, pero aun así quiero negarme._

–Te has portado tan bien, no has dicho nada y has ganado tu primera actuación, espero la próxima lo hagas mejor, recuerda, tu secuencia de pasos es débil – _se levanta llevándome consigo en el trayecto, luego suelta mis caderas–._ Te voy a enseñar a saltar más limpio.

_Veo cómo te desvistes completamente, nunca te dio pudor estar desnudo frente a mí, ni siquiera cuando tenía ocho años. Me voy para atrás, pero tú te acuestas en la cama y abres tus piernas para dar paso a que yo me sentara allí y observara tu pene erecto. ¿Te gusta exhibirte? Eres el mejor en eso y tienes con que, el tamaño de esa cosa me da miedo hasta a mí. Muerdo mis labios, tú me observas, quieres que dé el primer paso, pero me niego. Tus ojos me recriminan, son sádicos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enloquecido de amor por ellos. Me lastimas y te amo, me dañas y te amo. Me penetras y te amo. Tú me dañas más que cualquier persona de mi vida y sigues haciéndolo, pero no puedo parar de amarte. ¡Estoy enfermo y roto a la vez!_

_Me quito la ropa, amas mi cuerpo, es tan pálida mi piel que apenas me agarras del brazo me dejas marcas, tengo los moretones de aquella vez que me negué a darle lo que querías, aún están fuertemente marcados en mi piel.  
Me acerco y me coloco entre tus piernas, comienzo a besar tu miembro, tú observas con lascivia, te gusta verme así, doblegarme ante ti y saber que estoy tan enamorado que soy capaz de partir el mundo entero por la mitad. Comienzas a apretar mi cabeza hacia tu pene, deseas que me lo devore y lo hago, escuchar tus gemidos me hacen querer sentirme más lleno y completo de ti. ¡Odio esta sensación, me odio a mí! Siempre me tuve ASCO, pensando que mi cuerpo, profanado de tan joven, demasiado joven para saber lo que me estaban haciendo, era enteramente tuyo. Ese asco que sólo tú eres capaz de despertar en mi de esa manera, decirme que lo haces porque me amas, porque es tu forma de demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres. ¡Falacias! Nunca me has amado, no al menos como te amo a ti, tan bestialmente que creo que moriré desangrado._

_No resisto más, el pensar mal de ti también me provoca dolor y decido sentarme encima de ti, tu intentas detenerme porque no estoy preparado y eso puede causarme daños internos, aun así, lo hago y el dolor es indescriptible. Sollozo en cada penetración, en cada movimiento, y tú me miras primero con sorpresa y luego con seducción, con ganas, con pasión._

–Quiero partirte a la mitad....Yuri – _me dices entre quejidos y me das la vuelta para ser tu quien manda._

_¡Duele, duele! Me siento partir a la mitad, así, como si fuera una puta hoja escolar, es tan fácil hacerlo, es como el crujir de un hueso, se siente las astillas salir y el dolor aparece. ¡Mierda! Esto es terrible, tiro la cabeza para atrás, siento un líquido espeso salir dentro de mí, pero ni siquiera es semen, dado que no has llegado al orgasmo. Estoy sangrando.  
Intentas aligerar el paso, no te gusta lastimarme, pero aun así lo haces tan a menudo. Me comienzas a estimular, y poco a poco el placer arde en mí, comenzando a moverte de nuevo para que pueda disfrutar tus penetraciones. ¡POR DIOS, QUE TERMINE YA! Siempre que estoy en esta situación pienso en mi abuelo, en mi madre, en por qué me han dejado tan solo. Y lloró, lloró entre los brazos de Victor mientras llegamos al orgasmo, siempre me costó aguantar hasta que él lo hiciera y en ocasiones me ha dado un golpe por eso, pero ya conozco sus tiempos, los conozco mejor que a mí._

–No has sido un buen chico – _me dices al oído, yo intento no llorar, pero las lágrimas caen_ –. Si Yakov no comprara a los doctores encargados de la revisación médica, hace tiempo me hubieran metido preso – _susurra y besa mis labios_ –. Pórtate bien.

_Desde que tengo memoria, en cada revisación médica que me hacían, los doctores llegaban a mí con un fajo de dinero. Me hacían los exámenes de sangre y rutina, ignorando que estaba sangrando o tenía un dolor indescriptible al sentarme, ellos lo pasaban todo por alto, aun cuando les rogaba que me revisaran para saber que no tenía nada lastimado o infectado. Lloraba a escondidas, pero era un sentimiento de placer al mismo tiempo, porque solo le pertenecía a él._

::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Tu nombre es Yuri Plisetsky ¿verdad? –la voz de un jovial muchacho apareció de repente en los vestuarios, Yuri le mira de reojo.

Jean Jacques Leroy era un entusiasta muchacho, muy apuesto, de diecinueve años de edad. Estaba allí vestido con su casaca color rojo, su cabello negro brillante y sus ojos claros. Era oriundo de Canadá, por lo cual sabía hablar perfectamente el inglés y el francés, aun hablando su idioma madre, tenía ese tono de parís que enloquecía a cualquiera, las mujeres y los hombres caían ante tan bello espécimen humano, además de su musculatura digna de devoción y su hermosa personalidad llena de bondad. Yuri casi le pasa por al lado, ignorándolo completamente mientras se coloca unos guantes color negro que le llegaban hasta los codos, el chico queda sorprendido.

–¿Hablas inglés? –preguntó, Yuri se dio la vuelta y le miró con odio.

–¡Si! –exclamó, luego volvió a lo suyo. J.J se sorprendió, pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ese chico, no solamente le parecía un ángel, sino también lo podía ver lastimado, no externa, sino internamente, era una característica que Leroy poseía.

–Si quieres un día podemos tomar algo ¿qué te parece? ¿Eres de los que le gusta una chocolatada caliente? –preguntó feliz, Yuri no comprendía porque luego de tan horrible mirada que le lanzó, el chico seguía intentando hablar con él, tal vez debería ser más directo.

–No, no tengo ganas de salir contigo y no, tampoco quiero hablarte, estoy tratando de ignorar tu presencia –comenta con fastidio, Jean Jacques no parece ofenderse, su sonrisa se amplía más.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no era mi intención molestarte, pero es que –Leroy se detiene, los ojos de Yurio eran hermosos, de un verde agua, pero parecían opacos, más de lo común–. No sé, dime que soy un imbécil, pero siento que estas profundamente herido y quiero darte una mano –Yurio se sorprende, pero no lo demuestra.

–¡Eres un imbécil! –exclama, casi a los gritos, pero aún es un niño de catorce años, no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le escapen por sus ojos.

–Yo puedo ayudarte, sólo dime que te pasa –Leroy no era del típico hombre que deja a alguien sufriendo a su suerte, tomó la mano, que Yuri estaba a punto de estrellar contra su cara por entrometido, y les mira a los ojos–. Sé que te hirieron profundamente, pero dime, ¿qué te hicieron? ¿quién? –intentó preguntar, no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos verdes que cada vez parecían más y más asustados.

–Leroy –una fría voz se hizo presente. Jean Jacques miró hacia el costado y soltó a Yuri, este se dio la vuelta para observar a Victor Nikiforov–. Yuri, Yakov te está llamando, es tu turno.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí –hace una reverencia y sale disparado de allí. Victor se queda mirando a Leroy.

–Vaya Victor, que sorpresa –comenta con una sonrisa, pero esta se borra cuando Victor lo estampa contra las gavetas de los vestuarios, apretándole el cuello.

–No te vuelvas a meter con Yuri ¿Oíste? –gruñó, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira y Leroy tuvo miedo por primera vez en su existencia–. Si veo que tocas un solo pelo de su cabeza, me las pagarás enteras, Jean Jacques Leroy...

–Agh....–el joven hombre no puede respirar y aunque Victor es más delgado que él, la presión que ejerce en su garganta es agobiante. Lentamente Victor se separa y deja al muchacho caer, haciendo que este comenzara a hiperventilar por falta de aire.

–Te lo advierto, tu sabes que yo puedo destrozar tu incipiente carrera –susurra y se retira, dejando a Leroy intentando volver en sí, dado que la falta de oxígeno le hizo mucho daño.

–Es una bestia....ahora sé a qué le tienes miedo Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri realizó su última rutina, el programa libre, para luego ser coronado como el ganador del Grand Prix Final sección junior. Decidió no sentarse en el Kiss & cry dado que aún le dolía varias partes de su cuerpo, había tomado algunos analgésicos por el dolor, pero no daba resultados. 289 de puntaje, es el primer indiscutible y le lleva una ventaja de diez puntos al segundo. Se cambió nuevamente en los vestuarios, esta vez Jean Jacques no se apareció por allí. Fue al podio donde le entregaron las rosas, allí en las gradas podía ver a un muchacho joven de gafas, observando todo con detenimiento, porque tras esta coronación, comenzaría el GRAN PRIX FINAL de los SENIOR.  
Yuri Katsuki era sin duda un muchacho temeroso, estaba siempre cabizbajo o al menos el tiempo que lo observó solamente levantó la mirada dos veces y fue cuando presentaron a Plisetsky como ganador y cuando hicieron la foto final en el podio.

Yuri Plisetsky se retiró y esta vez el turno era de Katsuki, fue el primero en pasar. Debido a su timidez y poco amor a sí mismo, se cayó en varias oportunidades. Yuri tenía algo de pena por ese muchacho, se sentía que su corazón se quebraba en cada paso y en alguna oportunidad también sentía una terrible cólera.  
Terminó al fin el último libre, obviamente Victor, quien estaba primero en su rutina de cortos, gano la final. Yuri pudo ver como su tocayo entraba a los baños y lo siguió, estaba llorando, se sentía incapaz de seguir así y solamente se desmoronaba en el retrete. Hablaba con su madre, podía escucharlo, luego le pide disculpas.

¡Odiaba a la gente que se victimizaba! Golpeó con una patada la puerta y el japonés le abrió.

–¡Oye! –comentó Yuri Plisetsky señalándolo–. El próximo año entraré en el Gran Prix senior y ya hay demasiados Yuris para que un fracasado como tú este ¡IDIOTA!

Le destrozó la moral, Yuri lo sabía, pero en cierta forma creyó que era lo mejor. Había visto como Victor observaba la rutina desastrosa de Katsuki, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de perversión. Vio su oportunidad para desmotivarlo, de esta forma, no estaría cerca de Nikiforov nunca más y no tendría que salir lastimado como él, aunque también lo separaba por egoísmo puro. Bajó la cabeza y decidió pensar mejor.

–¿Qué hacías allí dentro? –preguntó Victor cuando lo vio salir.

–¿No puedo ir al baño sin consultarte? –preguntó Yuri con su clásica pésima actitud. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

–Claro que puedes–se acercó a mi oído–. _Malen'kaya shlyukha_ –susurró.

–Deja de llamarme así –gruñó, siempre mirando al suelo.

–¿Por qué? Si lo eres –suspira y le mira altivo–. Hazme una mamada.

–¿Estás de broma? ¡Estamos en pleno pasillo! –dijo con temor, detrás de él aún estaban los baños con Yuri Katsuki dentro.

–¿No es más rico así? ¿No te acuerdas en esa cena de caridad? –preguntó y se acercó al oído–. Me la mamaste estando yo sentado en la mesa principal, menos mal que los manteles son largos.

–Vi-Victor –susurró, rojo de la ira, ¿cómo no iba a recordarlo? Se sintió casi violado ese día, tener que ceder ante los caprichos de Nikiforov, sino, recibiría una paliza.

–¿Cuántos años tenías? Eras muy descarado.

–¡Cállate! Tú me hiciste hacerlo.

–Pero tu querías –le toma del mentón–. Porque me amas...

Quedó completamente paralizado, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, era verdad. Yurio apretó sus labios y lo aferró del cuello para besarlo, Victor se dejó hacer, amaba los besos húmedos con su niño, amaba manosearlo descaradamente y que nadie le dijera nada. Amaba apretar ese trasero que solamente conocía su verga, amaba meterle la lengua hasta la garganta y guiarlo hacia la pared para desplazar sus manos por encima de la ropa. Pero, sobre todo, amaba saber que en cualquier momento alguien podría verlos y se armaría un escándalo, porque lo que más amaba Victor era la perversión. Nadie era capaz de decir nada si él era el verdugo.

–¡Victor! –Yakov camina hacia ellos y ve como el mayor arrinconó al muchacho para hacerle lo de siempre, el viejo hombre niega–. Tenemos que irnos, ya luego lo hacen en la habitación.

–Hmm....–se separa del menor y deja que tome aire–. Pero me encanta el sexo en lugares públicos, Yakov –se relamió los labios.

–No me interesa, tenemos que irnos, luego fóllatelo en el ascensor si quieres –Yakov se da la vuelta para no ver y camina hacia donde estaban los paparazzi. Victor le acaricia el trasero a Yuri y le lame la mejilla.

–Te destrozaré en la cama, dale por hecho mi bebé –susurró y luego partió con una sonrisa tan carismática y una alegría absoluta. A Yuri no le quedó de otra que seguir la corriente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Katsuki salió del baño, dado que Phichit lo había llamado no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, pero sí vio que cuando abrió la puerta, Yuri estaba caminando hacia la salida dándole la espalda y supuso que todo ese tiempo estuvo allí en la puerta, pero no comprendía el porque.

–Bueno Phichit, gracias por llamarme –susurró y cortó la llamada, mirando la imagen de su amigo en el celular–. Gracias Phichit por quererme.

 

**Continuará**

 

Bueno, como verán en este cap, ya con lo último, vemos que Pitchit y Jean Jacques tendrán un amor con los dos Yuris, pero estos no parecen ser correspondidos gracias a Victor Nikiforov, el cual es un perverso de primera. Espero les haya gustado, no sabría si este fic terminará bien, mal o terminará jajaja así que sigan disfrutando.

 


	4. A Japon.

_El dolor es indescriptible, sobre todo cuando se realiza una flexión tan fuerte como la de la pierna. Aprieto mis dientes y hago una mueca de dolor, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de calentar antes del ejercicio y Yakov no deja de gritarme y decirme cosas groseras. Normalmente la mayoría es " **abre tus piernas, puta** " o " **hazlo como se lo haces a Victor** ", pero eso suele decirlo cuando nadie nos está viendo. En este momento, Mila y Georgi se encuentran en la pista junto a otros practicantes veteranos, por lo cual susurra entre dientes los insultos que van dirigidos a mí.  
Victor pidió el día, tiene una lesión en la pierna izquierda y quiere curarse, antes que nada, lo veo muy adolorido, apenas está practicando. En ocasiones pienso y siento que va a dejar el patinaje artístico. " **Ya no tiene imaginación** ", dice siempre Yakov cuando se acuerda que está faltando a las prácticas: " **Victor es la clase de artista que le gusta sorprender al público y se ha dado cuenta que está plano completamente** ", seguía diciendo entre susurros, yo pensaba entonces que en caso de los patinadores como nosotros, que vivimos de nuestra sensibilidad e imaginación, cuando llegas a ese punto, es como si estuvieras muerto._

_Una vez que logro la actividad correctamente, quedo en el suelo, completamente abierto y respirando agitadamente. Yakov parece satisfecho. Cuando era pequeño él no era así, dentro de todo trataba de cuidarme y fui con él cuando Victor comenzaba a tocarme de más. Pero siempre con su estúpida sonrisa, el muy hijo de puta me decía que " **todo está bien, es Victor** ", como si solo su nombre fuera suficiente para hacer lo que se le emperra.  
Y así aprendí, a callar, a cerrar mi boca porque " **era Victor** " y aunque estoy casi seguro que ese hombre atractivo de cabellos grises sabe que lo amo, él solamente juega con mi estúpido corazón y se digna a romperme a cada paso que doy. ¡Estúpido soy! Que aun sabiendo que me está destruyendo, no paro de alagarlo y de decirle que lo amo, se mofa de mi, se ríe y me hace llorar todo el tiempo. ¡Soy un puto llorón! No tengo dignidad, porque lo que hago, lo hago sabiendo que la persona con la que me acuesto, sólo me utiliza, sólo me llena y hace lo que quiera conmigo, aun si perjudica mi carrera, mi escasa familia._

–¿Te duele? –Pregunta Yakov, el muchacho rubio asiente con la cabeza–. Pues no sé qué mierda estabas haciendo que te sigue doliendo esa pierna, desde el Grand Prix final de hace ocho meses que sigues lloriqueando.

–No puedo recuperarme, anoche pensé que sí, pero...

–¿Pero qué? –Preguntó Yakov enojado, Yuri no dice nada–. ¿Pero qué? –vuelve a gritar, se escucha en todos lados, el rubio aprieta sus puños.

–¡ESTUVE CON VICTOR! –el ruso es un idioma tan flexible en ocasiones y complicado, porque la frase podría ser interpretada de varias formas, podía ser que estuvo sexualmente con Victor, como el estar en el mismo lugar, charlando y merendando, pero era obvio que no fue lo segundo.

Yakov lo observa, el grito de Yuri resaltó en la pista y tanto Mila, Georgi, como el resto de los empleados y atletas veteranos se dieron la vuelta justo para ver como el entrenador cacheteaba al menor con tal fuerza que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en el duro hielo. Si no fuera porque Yurio era tan delgado como una hoja, seguramente lo hubiera partido por el golpe que se dio. Mila quiso ir a socorrerlo, pero la mirada agria del entrenador la hizo callar, no era como si no supieran todos del maltrato que recibía Yuri, pues no solamente él era golpeado por el entrenador. Victor también lo fue en sus días de joven rebelde, igual que Mila, Georgi y otros patinadores.

–No seas una puta sucia –gruñó entre dientes el más viejo y se retiró de la pista, los dos jóvenes adultos aprovechan para acercarse a la víctima.

–¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien? –Mila intenta ayudarlo, pero Yuri prefiere que no lo toquen y se levanta el mismo–. Yuri, recibiste un fuerte golpe, quedaron marcados los dedos en tu cara.

–Estoy bien, iré a bañarme y me voy de aquí –gruñó, sin mirarlos a los ojos, pues estaba llorando.

Inmediatamente entra, casi sin reparar en los gritos de sus compañeros, al vestuario, se baña con agua caliente, se cambia y se va de allí. Yuri usaba rollers durante su periodo de descanso, según él, para conservar el equilibrio, y se fue de la pista en rollers hasta la casa de Victor, había recibido un mensaje luego de las prácticas que vaya para su casa, que tenía algo que darle. Todo el trayecto, Yuri se dedicó a pensar en lo que se había trasformado su vida, apenas recordaba sus momentos felices, cuando su abuelo iba a verlo en las pistas de hielo a los 4 años. ¡Puta mierda! Siempre pasaba lo mismo, se bombardeaban las imágenes de su colérica familia y rompía en llanto, odiaba su vida, pero lo que más odiaba era que no desearía otra para sí mismo.   
Dobló en la esquina y continuó con su rumbo, el departamento de Victor Nikiforov se encontraba a finalizar la calle por lo que apretó el paso. Una vez en la acera se quitó los patines y se colocó las zapatillas, subió hasta el segundo piso y tocó el timbre. Victor lo atendió inmediatamente y al ver el golpe en la mejilla, su mirada se oscureció.

–¿Quién te hizo eso? –preguntó furioso.

–Yakov –contestó el menor y suspiró, dejando los patines a un costado.

–Ese viejo de mierda, ya verá –masculló entre susurros y lo hizo entrar.

–¿Para qué me llamaste? Dijiste que tenías algo que darme.

–Sí –susurró y fue caminando hasta su alcoba para regresar con lo que sería un collar, uno para un gato–. Es para Mislav.

–¿Me hiciste venir del entrenamiento para un estúpido collar? –bufó, se levantó y lo tomó, era muy lindo, completamente forrado con tela de animal print, un dije de león y brillos. Muy Yuri–. Gracias...

–Hoy cumple cinco años ¿verdad? –murmuró acariciándole el cabello rubio a Yuri.

–Es estúpido que justo tú me preguntes eso –apoya su frente en el pecho de Victor y él solo lo abraza.

_Hace menos de cinco años, cuando yo tenía nueve, tú también me citaste en tu casa. En ese momento yo estaba bajo el cuidado de una tutora que me fue asignada por el gobierno para que me custodie. Ese día toqué el timbre, bueno, yo no, la tutora, dado que aun era demasiado bajito para hacerlo y tú abriste, tenías el cabello tan largo que te llegaba hasta los hombros, pero habías dicho que en algún momento te lo cortarías y así lo harías. La trabajadora social o tutora, pensó que tú cuidarías bien de mí, ¡que idiota! Me dejó en tu casa mientras iba a tomar café al frente._

_Entré y me dirigí al sillón donde me habías profanado. Me senté y sonreí, no sabía que me tenías preparado, no solías decirme eso muy a menudo, "tengo algo para ti"._

_–Bien, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? –Sonreíste, yo asentí con la cabeza–. Tengo algo para ti, me costó mucho guardarlo –dijo y se dirigió al cuarto._

_Yo miré la casa, Makacchin estaba allí acostado, durmiendo como siempre, todo parecía impecable, nada fuera de lugar, exactamente como lo recordaba. Comenzaba a impacientarme, pero inmediatamente volviste con algo en tus brazos ¡UN GATITO! Y uno tan adorable. Un gato himalayo esponjoso, su pelaje blanco y su carita algo oscura lo hacía completamente perfecto._

_–Es pequeño –dijo Victor entregándome al animal–. Se llama Mislav, tiene cuatro meses._

_–¿Es para mí? –pregunté, Victor afirma–. Gracias._

_–Makacchin no podía apartar su lengua de él jajajaja por eso es mejor que te lo lleves –dijo observando a su perro, el cual se sienta y comienza a mover la cola juguetonamente._

_–Gracias Victor, cuidaré mucho de él –susurró y abrazó al gatito._

_–Yuri –murmura, alertándome. Yo alzo la cabeza y tomándome del mentón comienza a besarme, metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta._

_El gato se acurruca entre mis brazos y el perro parece dispuesto a tirarse encima de nosotros, pero Victor le hace una señal mientras continúa besándome de esa manera tan húmeda, como aquella vez, como aquella perturbante vez.  
Esos pequeños gestos que hacen que me enamore aun más de él, pues gracias a Victor tengo a Mislav, mi adorado gato, el cual me ha seguido en todas y se ha dejado cuidar._

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Se encontraba en la pista, nuevamente, una semana después. Patinaba de un extremo a otro, apenas levantando la vista para ver si se le atravesara alguien. Podía aun escuchar a Mila cotillear con sus compañeras a un costado de la pista, Georgi llorando su decepción amorosa y Yakov a regañadientes mirando un teléfono con ira. Yuri apenas notaba que los demás existían cotidianamente. El día de hoy se levantó, tomó sus zapatillas, sus rollers y partió a las prácticas como solía hacerlos. Para variar no encontró a Victor pero si a Yakov furioso, no era ninguna novedad. Se cambió y fue a entrenar, para su sorpresa, Yakov no lo criticó ni una vez, simplemente se quedaba fuera de pista a regañadientes.

–¿Está bien Yakov? –preguntó Yuri a Mila.

–Sí, bueno, si se podía decir "bien" cuando se te va tu mejor patinador.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sorprendido.

–¿No lo sabes? Victor renunció, se fue –los ojos verdes se abrieron más y más–. No pongas esa cara, pareciera que estás muerto.

–¿Cómo que renunció? ¿Dónde está?

–No lo sé, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue o al menos así lo dijo Yakov hoy a la mañana a los gritos –rió un poco, pero esa risa no relajaba la cara de agonía de Yuri–. Algunos dicen que quiere empezar su carrera de entrenador.

–¿Entrenador? ¿Con quién? –preguntó enojado, si tenía que ser entrenador de alguien tenía que serlo de él, no se aguantó todo lo que se aguantó para que un imbécil se lo quedara.

–¡No lo sé, querido! Ve a preguntarle a Yakov –señaló la chica al hombre al borde de la histeria.

Yuri se acercó a dicho hombre patinando, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le miró, Yakov sudaba frió, se encontraba con los ojos desencajados y una vena creciéndole en la cabeza, realmente estaba furioso. Victor le había dicho que Yakov se arrepentiría por haberle pegado, pero jamás pensó que el renunciar a ser patinador estuviera como una opción. Cuando Yuri preguntó sobre Victor, Yakov ardió en cólera.

–¡Se fue a entrenar a ese bueno para nada! –dijo Yakov con furia mientras lanzaba su celular.

–¿A qué bueno para nada?

–¿No viste el vídeo acaso? –le preguntó, Yuri negó con la cabeza–. Katsuki Yuri, el japonés, hizo la coreografía de Victor para el GRAND PRIX FINAL, perfecta.

–No lo había visto –Yuri sale de la pista aún bajo los gritos de su entrenador a buscar su celular y lo encuentra al lado de su mochila. Lo toma y se pone a buscar en google lo que sería el viral video.

Mila y sus amigas, que estaban de cotillas, se acercan para también observar por encima del hombro del adolescente, este aprieta el celular hasta casi romper la funda de tigre tan bonito que tenía. Sus ojos se cierran hasta quedar solamente un pequeño fragmento de sus pupilas, sus dientes se aprietan de la furia y observa a ese estúpido japonés gordo que se encuentra bailando como cerdo en un chiquero, para luego, más abajo observar la información de un diario que decía sobre la visita de Victor Nikiforov a Japón para entrenar al puerco ese. Quiso revolear el celular hacia la pared, pero prefirió evitarlo dado que era nuevo, miró a sus compañeras seguir con sus risas y luego a Yakov tan histérico como siempre.

–¿Y en qué parte de Japón está? –todos alzaron los hombros bastante curiosos, no comprendían nada en lo absoluto.

Yuri entonces a regañadientes se fue al vestuario, tomó sus zapatillas y corrió hacia la casa de Victor para ver si todo esto era una estúpida broma, pero no lo fue, el departamento estaba cerrado y ni siquiera se podía oír al flamante pichicho que tenía su compañero, efectivamente él se había ido. Salió directo a su casa y se puso a buscar información de Katsuki en su computadora para ver si decía en que zona vivía o le daban alguna pista, pero por alguna razón a Yuri Plisetsky le parecía que todas las partes de Japón eran exactamente iguales, así estuvo un rato, en short y camiseta, buscando, rodeado de comida chatarra y gruñendo, con Mislav que le pasaba por los lados tratando de buscar algo de afecto, cuando de repente sonó el celular, lo tomó y observó la notificación del instagram de Victor, en ésta efectivamente aparecía él con su pulgoso perro abrazados y detrás había un especie de castillo antiguo, con el hashtag "ninja" y que especificaba la zona en la cual estaba. Se tiró en la cama.

–Nos veremos pronto, Victor.

Casi como un acosador, se quedó dormido en la cama aguardando lo que sería su próximo movimiento.   
A eso de las diez de la noche, tomó su computadora y comenzó a ver los pasajes directos a Japón, cuando saldría el próximo avión y cuando demoraría. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a comprarse boletos a su edad, además que no necesitaba la plata de nadie ya que gracias a los Grand Prix junior podía disfrutar de una considerable suma de dinero. Acarició a su gato y le dio click a comprar, viajaría lo antes que fuera posible, con tal que el imbécil de Victor volviera a Rusia con él.

–Victor es mío, maldito cerdo –gruñó, comenzaba a sentir que estaba histérico, después de todo lo que le hizo Victor debería estar saltando de alegría al saber que no sería más la victima de ese infeliz.

Pero no podía, necesitaba tanto a ese hombre como necesitaba sus besos y piel, quería estar con él eternamente y fundirse en uno. Cerró sus ojos y experimento una visión, exactamente, así como le gustaba. Se acarició son sus manos y se estimuló el miembro sin dejar de imaginar a ese hombre con su piel blanca como la nieve, cabello grisáceo y ojos celestes, mirándolo con deseo.  
Mordió su labio y comenzó con los movimientos rítmicos por encima de la ropa, arriba y abajo, sintiéndose erectar de un momento al otro. Comenzó a ponerse duro y tuvo que sacarlo para evitar manchar la ropa, tenía ganas de sentirse penetrado, pero no tenía ningún objeto o juguete para hacerlo, por lo cual mientras con la izquierda se masturbaba, con la derecha se penetraba lentamente, lamiéndose los dedos de forma provocativa para luego meterlos uno a uno.

La estimulación era más y más profunda, tal así que los gemidos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el departamento, soñaba que estaba con él, que se la metía, que lo poseía profundamente y lo dejaba completo y extasiado, no duró demasiado, su semen quedó embarrado en su mano y le pasó la lengua, su gusto amargo no le agradó, prefería el de Victor mil veces.   
Se levantó, sentándose en la cama y buscó toallitas húmedas por todos lados, para limpiarse no solamente el miembro sino también las manos.

–Maldito Victor –susurró–. Mira lo que me haces hacer por ti.

_Iría directo a Japón._

Se levantó como pudo y se puso en marcha para empacar sus cosas, de fondo le gustaba siempre tener la televisión prendida mientras lo hacía, por lo que tomó el control remoto y se puso a escuchar en el programa de deportes, casi siempre comentaban cosas sobre el fútbol, pero en esta ocasión invadía las noticias del patinaje artístico, sobre todo el maldito hecho que Victor iba a entrenar a ese cerdo japonés. Pero luego de media hora hablando de tema, cambiaron rotundamente, dándole pantalla a un muchacho de diecinueve años, bastante joven. Yuri se quedó mirando, efectivamente era el tipo que quiso ligar con él en el Grand Prix, pero al cual no le había dado cabida.

–El patinador canadiense Jean-Jacques Leroy, de diecinueve años se recupera tras una lesión posterior al Gran Prix final y por el cual no pudo participar del torneo de europa –muestras imágenes donde aparece el muchacho, bastante cabizbajo–. Su representante dice que estará bien para el próximo torneo mundial y que ganará el oro con una rutina dedicada al amor que siente por una persona especial, se rumorea que puede ser la patinadora La-...–Yuri apaga el televisor, suspira.

Amor, maldito amor que muchas veces le volaba la cabeza hasta hacerlo hacer cosas estúpidas.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo cap, recuerden que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, me alegra mucho leerlos. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	5. ¿Cuál es tu ágape?

 

−¡DIME LA VERDAD! −exclamó mientras le miraba a los ojos−. ¿Tú me amas?

 _Y no es que hice un montón de kilómetros para ver solamente su cara de idiota, había pasado por mucho durante muchos años para lograr que Victor Nikiforov cumpliera su promesa y de un día para el otro se iba a entrenar a ese cerdo con patines._  
Apenas lo supe, dejé a Mislav con mis ancianos vecinos, los cuales a veces pienso que Mislav es más de ellos que mío, y partí, empaqué mis cosas en mi valija a rueditas estampado con animal print. Tomé el primer avión y por desgracia me tocó junto a una madre primeriza que no podía controlar a su propio bebé chillón, el niño estuvo llorando por horas y tuve que calmar mis deseos de ahorcarlo a él y a su estúpida madre, ya de por si estaba demasiado furioso como para que ese niñato no me deje dormir.  
¡Gruñí! Y Que gruñido, pues el viaje fue el más agonizante de mi vida y no sólo por lo largo. Cuando al fin llegué no sabía exactamente por donde buscar, todas las calles de Japón me parecían exactamente iguales, hasta tenían las mismas máquinas expendedoras como si estuvieran diseñadas para hacer perderte.   
Grité su nombre varias veces, pero como pensaba nadie contestó, ¡que inocente soy!

_Pasé por una calle donde vendían ropa, estaba deseoso de comprarme una playera con imagen de león y lo hice, no pude evitarlo y aunque me había resistido varias veces a hacerlo, lo subí a Instagram recibiendo una llamada violenta de mi coach. ¡No voy a volver hasta que Victor me cumpla la promesa! Y luego de casi estrellar mi celular contra el piso, continué mi camino, envuelto en las agónicas imágenes mentales.  
No sé cómo llegué a un costado del mar, pero gritando volví a llamarlo y un anciano me indicó el camino, agradecí con una sonrisa y me fui casi corriendo a la pista de hielo debajo del castillo antiguo Japonés. Allí había tres insoportables niñitas de unos seis años aproximadamente, que mantenían a raya a la prensa para su corta edad. Cuando se dieron cuenta quien era simplemente me dejaron pasar, suficiente tiempo tardaron que Yuri Katsuki llegó y luego de recibir una paliza física y psicológica mía, me comentó que él tampoco comprendía por qué Victor quiere entrenarlo. Era una bola de manteca realmente._

_Cuando me encontré con Victor, este se hizo el imbécil y luego de muchos gritos de mi parte, propuso un duelo, aunque aceptó que no importaba el resultado, él entrenaría a ambos._   
  


_Ahora estamos aquí, en su cuarto. Ya el gordo se fue a dormir y solamente quedamos nosotros dos despiertos. Él sigue mirándome curioso, como si le hubiera preguntado que me explique la teoría de la relatividad._

−¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contestarme? −preguntó el muchacho con cara de pocos amigos.

−Te amo −susurró, quedó completamente espasmado el menor−. Tú sabes lo difícil que es en nuestro país y sobre todo con tu edad, yo soy un hombre mayor.

−¡No empieces con tus boberías, Victor! −él sonríe ante esto−. ¡Te conozco!

−Es la pura verdad, Yuri −cruzó sus brazos en el pecho y me miró nuevamente, buscando su punto débil, como siempre lo hacías−. Te ves más bonito que hace una semana cuando te dejé en Rusia.

−¡Deja de decirme eso! −el muchacho se sonrojó levemente, bajó la mirada, se sentía tan débil cuando Victor estaba frente a él−. Sólo lo haces, estoy enojado contigo, dispuesto a atacarte como un león.

−Pero caes como un gatito −sonríe y se acerca un poco para acariciarle los cabellos.

−¿Amas a Katsuki? −preguntó levantando levemente su rostro, Victor relame sus labios.

−¿Por qué esa pregunta?

−No me respondas con otra pregunta −sentenció con su mirada fría, Victor hace un gesto de satisfacción con la boca, una mueca.

−Me agrada bastante −susurró.

−No me estás respondiendo.

−¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Los niños pequeños deben irse a dormir a las 10, son pasada las 10:30, es tarde para ti.

−¡No intentes cambiar de tema! Eres tan cínico, viniste aquí porque te calienta la de abajo el japonés este y me dejaste a mí.

−¿Cuándo te deje? Planeaba volver a Rusia.

−¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te hartes de tu amante japonés? ¡DIME!

−No grites Yuri, vas a despertar a la familia de Yuri.

−¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, VUELVE A RUSIA CONMIGO! −exclamó, recibiendo una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Yuri Plisetsky se quedó completamente anonadado.

−Contrólate −la mirada de Victor era tan gris y penetrante que daba miedo−. No voy a dejar a Yuri ni tampoco te voy a dejar a ti, ¿escuchaste? ¿Acepta las reglas o te vas?

−¿Me estás echando?

−No, te estoy dando dos opciones, puedes elegir la que te venga en ganas −señala la puerta−. Ahora vete, quiero dormir sólo con Makacchin −comentó, el animal miró a Yuri y movió la cola, probablemente cada vez que veía al rubio recordaba al pequeño gatito que lambeteaba.

−De acuerdo −dijo con arrogancia y se fue, azotando la puerta.

Yuri odiaba cuando Victor se ponía así, pero no dejaba de amarlo y desear que lo tocara a cada instante. ¡Se sentía TAN enfermo!  
Se fue a su cuarto que quedaba en la parte alta, la azotea, había en primer lugar decidido dormir en el cuarto de Victor, en el armario, pero era demasiado pequeño y había muchas cajas para albergarlo a él. Está bien que Yurio era delgado ¡pero tampoco tanto!

Gruñó nuevamente, esta vez fue a tomar un baño y posteriormente a comer algo, no le gustaba bañarse en las aguas termales con otras personas, se sentía invadido y observado, además aún tenía una especie de trauma, solo se dejaba acariciar y tocar por Victor.  
Cuando al fin terminó su relajante baño y fue dispuesto a comer algo, se quedó en la puerta del cuarto de Yuri Katsuki, este se encontraba hablando por Skype con alguien a través de su computadora.

−Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Phichit −se escuchaba bastante animado−. Conocerías a Victor en persona ¿verdad? No lo habías visto antes.

−No tuve la posibilidad, no llegué nunca al Grand Prix y por ende no pude enfrentarlo, las veces que lo vi fue solamente en la platea. ¿Es amigable?

−Pues él se presentó desnudo ante mi diciendo que sería mi entrenador −se sonroja, a Phichit mucho no le agradó, pero mantuvo su sonrisa−. Espero poder ganar algo.

−¡Ánimo Yuri! Eres muy bueno en lo que haces, tu secuencia de pasos y tu triple Axel son fantásticos ¡seguro volverás a estar en un Grand Prix final!

−Gracias Phichit, siempre eres tan amable conmigo, no sé cómo agradecerte.

−No tienes qué, somos amigos ¿no? −se le quebró la voz, pero inmediatamente tosió−. Disculpa, esta tos.

−Debes cuidarte −susurró ingenuamente, Phichit sonríe−. Es gracioso, durante los años que estuvimos juntos nunca habías tosido.

−Jajajaja el cambio de temperatura, supongo, aquí hace mucho calor −continuó−. Bueno, debo irme, Celestino me llama para entrenar.

−Oh, cierto que allí son las 9 de la mañana −mira su reloj−. Debo irme, ya es muy tarde aquí, debo descansar.

−Sí, ¡suerte! Y salúdame a Victor −Yuri corta la comunicación.

−Phichit es tan bueno −susurró, cerró los ojos y apagó la lámpara, haciendo que el cuarto quedara a oscuras.

Yuri, ahora bautizado Yurio por la condenada hermana de Yuri Katsuki, fue a la cocina sin más y se comió un tazón de cerdo. Aun se sentía angustiado por tener que viajar hasta japón, solamente para que Victor no olvide la puta promesa que le hizo. Y mientras metía trozos de cerdo cortado y arroz en su boca, sus ojos se iban callendo cada vez más, intentando menguar la tristeza de su corazón. Estúpido Victor y su estúpida forma de siempre hacer que todo le salga redondo.

_¿Saben que es lo peor de todo esto? Es que yo estoy muy seguro que el maldito Victor está caliente con Yuri Katsuki y aun así no puedo odiarlo o dejar de amarle, me siento tan enfermo por aceptar todo lo que quiere, como sino tuviera voluntad, porque quiero sentir su cuerpo sobre el mio.  
¡Mierda! Odio esto, lo odio completamente, odio amar, era tan feliz cuando era pequeño, sin necesidad de sentir nada pasional, a pesar que me entregué a muy temprana edad, nunca pude sentir verdadero amor de parte de alguien que no sea mi abuelo._

_Quiero llorar.....pero sería mostrar mi debilidad más grande._

−Cariño −murmuró la mamá de Katsuki, Yurio levantó la vista−. ¿Estás llorando?

−N-no....entró una basura a mi ojo −dijo, intentando cambiar de tema. La mujer no habló más, se retiró con los tazones que Yurio había dejado al costado, ese niño tenía bajo peso y se le veía demacrado, por lo cual supuso que no se alimentaba bien.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

−Dime algo −susurró Yurio a Yuri mientras se cambiaban en los vestuarios de la pista de hielo, el muchacho de lentes se da la vuelta bastante curioso mientras se pone unos guantes en las manos, usualmente lo usaban para no lastimarse al caerse en una pirueta fallida.

−¿Si? −respondió, no comprendía del todo la reciente inquietud del rubio, sobre todo porque había estado extraño los últimos días.

−¿Estás enamorado de Victor? −preguntó, lo que parecía ser algo casual no se compartía con la dura mirada del hermoso muchacho, sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecido, como si estuviera viendo a un asesino serial en ese momento. Yuri se tensó, miró de arriba a abajo al rubio.

−¿Por qué preguntas eso?

−Curiosidad −ja, la curiosidad de que se aleje de su hombre o al menos eso era lo que decían sus ojos. Yurio se notaba increíblemente celoso y no era de esperar, tenía las hormonas por el cielo, claramente.

−Pues.... −Yuri tenía miedo, si decía que no, el rubio le gritaría que estaba mintiendo y si decía que si, el rubio le golpearía por amar a su "platónico" o al menos eso creía Katsuki.

−No es una pregunta difícil, cerdo.

−Yo amo a Victor −bajó la mirada y muerde sus labios, intentando no sonrojarse. Esa escena de autocompasión de Yuri hacia si mismo le da ganas de vomitar y a la vez lo estremece−. Lo he amado toda mi vida y por ello también me puse serio a la hora de patinar, quería lograr estar en la misma pista que él, ser tan grandioso como él.

−¿Y por eso lo imitaste?

−Créeme que imitar a Victor me hizo poder resurgir y volver a amar el patinaje, posteriormente al grand prix donde estuve último, siempre hay uno que queda último, pero muy pocos se rinden y se preparan para más en la próxima.

−Entonces lo amas −murmuró, Yuri asiente−. Pues permiteme decirte que no puedes estar con él.

−¿Eh? −Yuri pestañó rápidamente−. ¿Qué?

−Que no te voy a permitir que estés con Victor ¡Él es mio! Y yo soy suyo, he estado con él más tiempo que tu y no porque vienes a imitarlo como cerdo encima de patines, voy a dejar que me lo quites tan fácil −gruñó, Yuri sonríe, Yurio es realmente un niño−. ¿De qué te ríes, cerdo?

−Dudo que Victor se fije en mi más de lo plenamente artístico, aunque él llegó de Rusia solo para entrenarme a mi y apareció desnudo delante −Puede escuchar otra vez el gruñido de Yurio, lo estaba haciendo cabrear−. Pero está bien, Yurio.

−¡Deja de llamarme así! −Yurio volteo para colocarse la última prenda y fue a regañadientes a la pista.

Victor estaba allí para empezar los ensayos. Agape, el amor sacrificado, aquel amor incondicional hacia las personas que más quieres, aquellos como tu familia. Yurio tenía a muchas personas a las cuales amaba. Su abuelo, los ancianos que cuidaban de él, su gato. ¿Serían lo suficientemente fuertes para ser el ágape? Yurio fue el primero en pasar mientras Yuri pensaba en su eros a un costado de la pista sin prestar mucha atención.

−¿Quién es tu agape? −preguntó Victor−. ¿Qué te hace sentir amor de una forma condicional? Algunos buscan lo religioso, otro lo material, pero hay gente que se aferra a su familia.

−¡Eres un hijo de puta! Sabes que no tengo familia.

−No tiene que ser físico, Yuri, tiene que estar en tu corazón −señala el pecho del muchacho−. Con eso bastará.

−Mi abuelo.

−¿Tú abuelo? −cuestionó y sonríe−. Me parece bien, ¿recuerdas los tiempos con él?

−Sí.

−¿A pesar que falleció cuando eras muy joven?

−Sí.

−Cuéntame de él.

−Comíamos Piroshki juntos −intenta recordar, cerrando los ojos.

−Eso no es fuerte, no es nada fuerte.... −suspira−. Necesitas algo mejor en tu mente para poder hacer el ágape.

−¿Por qué no me diste el Eros? Tengo mucho que pensar con eso.

−Haz conocido el eros muy tempranamente, Yuri, gracias a mi y no me siento orgulloso con ello −sonríe, ¿cómo puede decir eso con una sonrisa? −. Por lo cual, la forma de impresionar al público, es hacer lo desconocido.

−¿Por eso el cerdo hace el eros? ¿Porque es un virgen?

−Yuri, no seas descortés −comentó Victor y se acercó−. Yuri no conoce lo gratificante del sexo, tú si lo conoces, tu conoces lo que es que toquen tu piel, te besen los labios, te la metan hasta el fondo.

−Ibas bien hasta que dijiste lo último, viejo pervertido −vuelve a sonreír, esa sonrisa era sádica, no como la dulce que a veces me profesaba.

−Pero te encanta −le acaricia los cabellos−. ¿Cómo te decía?

−¡No lo digas!

− _Malen'kaya shlyukha_.... −le toma del mentón, odiaba esa forma de decirle que era su pequeña puta, odiaba esa palabra−. Amo a mi putita más que nada en este mundo ¿lo sabes?

−Eres un cínico y sólo yo se la mierda que eres −Victor destila maldad, algo grave debió pasarle para que sea así y sobre todo para que sus ojos no tengan compasión.

−Ponte a entrenar y piensa en algo más fuerte que esa mierda de comer piroshki. ¡Vamos! −y se alejó completamente para ir esta vez con Yuri, mostrando esa sonrisa falsa que siempre muestra al mundo.

Estiro todos mis músculos, los brazos hacia arriba y enlongo las piernas una y otra vez. Me duele bastante, pero no me importa. Comienzo a patinar y realizo la coreografía, pero no puedo concentrarme en mi ágape, porque inmediatamente, apenas recuerdo algo sobre mi pasado, vienen las escenas de sexo en las cuales Victor me poseía frenéticamente, sin amor, sin nada, aun así quería entregarme enteramente a él. ¡Odio mi vida! Porque estoy solo, sin apoyo emocionar y a lo único que me aferré es a un psicópata trastornado como lo es Victor, que su dolor lo tiene y sus heridas no han cicatrizado, pero no se abre a nadie y no es capaz de hacerlo.

−Bien Yuri −habló con simpatía, Yurio puede verlo, como sonreía al imbécil de Katsuki−. Quiero que me digas, ¿qué piensas cuando te digo EROS? −cuestionó, el cerdo se ruboriza bastante y mira hacia el cielo, solo puede venirle una cara cuando le dicen eso, pero no puede decirlo.

−Katsudon −estúpido, pero a la vez tierno, a Yuri le brillan los ojos intensamente y Victor piensa que es realmente adorable−. Me gusta el tazón de cerdo ¡es mi eros!

−De acuerdo, sé el tazón de cerdo más sensual que vi, seduceme Yuri −murmuró, Yurio casi cae cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

"Seduceme" una y otra vez venía esa maldita palabra a su mente y observaba a Katsuki bailando con sensualidad al compás de eros. ¿Cómo mierda iba a poder él seducir a Victor y ganarle a Yuri si hacia una canción tan sosa como esa? ¡Ágape! Es la canción de los ángeles y él no tenía nada de ángel, simplemente odiaba el mundo, la vida y el ser espiritual.

¿Cómo iba a saber que era la inocencia cuando no la tenía? Y recordó las palabtras de Victor, este buscaba que sorprenda al público, algo que le de esfuerzo, pero mientras Yurio se descostillaba intentando lograr ágape, Yuri ya tenía dominado un poco el eros, aunque era tan idiota que se caía en cualquier salto por su exceso de peso. Victor niega pero sonríe con dulzura, una sonrisa que muy pocas veces es genuina y le informa que no volverá a tocar un tazón cerdo y la pista hasta que no haya bajado los dos kilos que le hace falta. Realizar los saltos requiere un peso inferior, porque sino no puedes hacer ni un giro, no solo costa la agilidad física. Yuri Katsuki suspira y sale de la pista, dispuesto a correr por la ciudad.

−¿Quieres venir? −pregunta Victor. Yuri niega mientras continua yendo y viniendo.

Victor entonces se va solo con Katsuki a correr, mientras Yurio se queda allí, pensando en que probablemente la vida había sido injusta con él y su exceso de confianza se le venía en contra.

 

 

****Continuará.** **

 

¡Otro capitulo salido del horno! Espero les haya gustado, es bastante dificil narrar esto, porque en algunos puntos no se si debería ser pensamientos de Yuri o texto omnipresente. Gracias por leer y les mando muchos besos.


	6. Estoy roto

 

 

_El día del torneo se hizo como lo esperado, las pequeñas niñas con nombres de saltos estaban allí haciendo bullicio mientras Yuko me peinaba y maquillaba para la ocasión, ella no sabía que había elegido el traje de Victor en sus años de juvenil, si se lo mostraba iba a desmayarse y ya no me haría mi peinado. Suspiré, el maldito tazón de puerco había logrado hacer más que yo y seguramente tendría más chance de ganar, a pesar que había encontrado mi ágape, mi abuelo, simplemente no podía conservarlo, volvían a inundar mi mente aquellos recuerdos de mi vida que quisiera olvidar. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué es tan doloroso? Antes no me pasaba esto ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué todo me llega en el momento menos indicado? ¡Soy el número uno de los juveniles! ¡Pasaré a ser el mejor de los senior también!_

_Lamentablemente eso no fue así, cuando llegué a la pista, Victor me miraba con incertidumbre y a pesar que no tuve ni un fallo, no logré sorprenderlo para nada. No hacía falta ser el mejor observador para darse cuenta de ello, Victor estaba comenzando a perder interés en mi. Y lloré, lloré más que cualquiera pudiera llorar por un hombre, dado que era MI hombre y lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero una vez más ese cerdo me superó en su visual, vi como Victor sonreía ante cualquier estúpido salto que este hiciera y le causaba admiración, era como estar enamorado de si mismo involuntariamente.  
Volví a llorar, nuevamente estaba debajo del podio y una vez nos coronaron, Victor dió el visto bueno, a partir de ahora los dos iríamos a Rusia a ser entrenador por él y viviríamos en su casa, entrenaríamos en la pista de hielo que él entreno y aunque estaba a regañadientes compartiendo a MI entrenador por derecho, lo bueno de regresar a Rusia era estar más cerca de mis raíces, a pesar que nada me esperaba allí._

−¿Cómo es Rusia? −pregunta Yuri a Yurio, éste parece no querer siquiera hablarle, prefiere dormir−. Me han dicho que la comida rusa es muy llenadora.

−¿Puedes dejar de hablar? −gruñó Yurio−. Eres tan molesto como un bebé.

−Tu decidiste no viajar en tu lugar y lloraste, hiciste berrinche hasta que Victor te cedió el asiento.

−¿Y dejar que tú y Victor se sentaran juntos? ¡Ni de casualidad! −bramó y se dió la vuelta para no ver a Yuri.

−Waaa, me muero por llegar y darme una ducha.

−¿No sabes lo que es la indirecta cuando me doy vuelta e intento ignorar que sigues vivo?

−Intento hacer conversación.

−Pues yo no quiero conversar contigo ¡qué es lo que no entiendes! −exclama, Yuri suspira y se acomoda en el asiento.

−De acuerdo −murmura con una sonrisa y comienza a dormir. Yuri se queda con las ganas de seguir gritándole.   
Comienza entonces el mayor hacen un molesto ruido con sus dedos, como un tamborilleo en la mesita de en frente.

−Eso es irritante.

−Dijiste que no quería que te hable, así que te ignoraré −sigue haciendo el dichoso ruido.

−¡Mierda, Yuri! −se sienta mejor en el sillón−. De acuerdo, ya que no podré dormir y quieres platicar...

−¿Cuál es tu relación con Victor? −Yurio alza la ceja, interrogante−. Pues, recién dijiste que no querías dejarnos sentar juntos, no creo que eso sea "normal" en alguien que simplemente admiras.

−Hmmm.... −le mira amenazante−. ¿Debería? Apenas te conozco y me has mentido.

−¿En qué te mentí?

−En decirme que no te interesa Victor.

−¡No! Yo te dije que si me interesa, que lo amo, pero creía que él no me amaba.

−¿Creías? −Yuri se pone colorado−. ¿A qué te refieres?

−Hmm....no sé qué quieres decir.

−¡No te hagas el imbécil! Quiero decir,  qué demonios te pasa o qué.... ¿por qué "creías" eso?

−Pues....por qué.... −Yuri se mordió los labios, se notaba que temía la reacción del menor−. El me besó anoche.

−¿QUÉ TE QUÉ? −gritó y pegó un salto.

−El joven del asiento 34 ¿podría sentarse por favor? −preguntó la azafata o más bien le obligó con la mirada. Yurio obedece pero ya todo el avión estaba mirándolos.

−¿Cómo que te beso?

−Pues....al principio fue un roce pero él...él metió su lengua en.

−¡No quiero saber el detalle! quiero saber ¿cómo llegó a eso? −Yurio estaba hecho una furia, y la mayoría de los tripulantes los observaban para saber el culebrón que ocurría.

−Pues estábamos en la pista y....hablábamos, él me dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal y necesitaba inspiración y....me tomó del rostro y besó.

−Ese infeliz −susurró a regañadientes, ahora era más que obvio que Yurio estaba completamente celoso.

−¿Ahora puedes decirme qué son Victor y tú?

−Atención por favor, el vuelo 3459 con destino a Moscú Rusia aterrizará en unos minutos, le recomendamos poner los asientos en forma vertical al igual que las mesitas y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Gracias por elegir nuestra aerolínea −informa el copiloto.

La plática terminó allí y dado que los tres posteriormente fueron a casa de Victor, el silencio reino hasta muy tarde en la noche cuando se dispusieron a comer. Yurio apenas probó bocado, estaba demasiado irritado como para comer algo. Victor coqueteaba muy descaradamente con Yuri y lo peor es que este le devolvía el coqueteo o eso creía Yurio, porque el japonés era muy tímido para siquiera darse cuenta, pero en la mente del más joven ellos ya se habían casado, tenido sexo, hijos y una casa en las Bahamas.   
Yurio entró a su cuarto golpeando la puerta de una patada, le valía una hectárea de verga si se enojaba el imbécil de Victor, seguramente la estaba pasando bien coqueteándole al cerdo ese. Gruñó, estaba fúrico, quería golpear a alguien y desahogarse cuando sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Su celular sonó, se preguntó si Yakov sabía que había vuelto a Rusia, pero no le había avisado y debía estar molesto por ahora abandonarlo y tener a Victor de entrenador. Tomó el celular y vio que no había foto y solo muchos números lo adornaban, un poco confuso, atendió igual.

−¿Hola? ¿Yuri Plisetsky al habla?

−Yuri-chan −una voz molesta y repugnante salió del otro lado del teléfono, ¿quién más podría decirle así tan descaradamente? El único ser que parece no temerle a morir. Jean Jacques Leroy.

−¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

−Estando en Rusia me encontré con unos amigos tuyos, estuvieron encantados de darme tu número cuando le dije lo "amigos" que éramos −comentó con una inmensa sonrisa, Yurio aprieta los puños.

−¿Qué haces en Rusia?

−Ya comienza el Grand Prix y estoy entrenando un poco aquí, mi padre tiene que hacer transmites para cuando vengamos a la Rostelecom, supe que te tocó en el Skate de Canadá y también en la Rostelecom ¿verdad? Parece que seremos doblemente adversarios.

−¿Para eso me llamaste? Bueno, buenas noches.

−¡No! −detuvo−. No cuelgues..... −susurró−. Yo quería invitarte a cenar.

−¿A esta hora? ¿Las doce de la noche? −susurró indignado.

−Bueno, no tiene que ser hoy, estaré aquí hasta que viajemos a canadá, así que no te preocupes, puede ser cualquier día −intentó persuadir, Yurio parecía molesto.

− _Yuuuuriii.... ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?_ −escuchó Yurio que Victor hablaba con el otro Yuri, se molestó aun más ante ese comentario.

−¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí! Veámonos, ahora....de ser posible ya....

−¿En serio? −preguntó sorprendido, nunca creyó que le diría eso.

−¿En qué hotel estas?

−Pues estoy en el hotel Ararat Park Hyatt, es un hotel hermoso qué...

−Lo conozco, estaré ahí en media hora −Yurio colgó estrepitosamente.

Con muy mala gana se cambió con su característica ropa en animal print y se fue de allí tomándose un taxi sin siquiera decirle a Victor. Este se dio cuenta una hora después cuando fue a ver a Yurio para ver si este se había dormido y notó la cama vacía, lo único que le hizo saber donde probablemente estaría era que Yurio anotó en un block de hojas la dirección de un hotel, luego le arrancó la hoja y se fue pero la presión del lápiz dejo marcada la dirección en la hoja contigua, seguramente estaba demasiado enojado. Pero se preguntó ¿quién estaría en ese hotel?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Hmm, parece que tenías hambre −dijo JJ mientras veía como Yurio se devoraba el plato que había pedido para él.

−Disculpa, no comí nada porque estaba molesto con mi estúpido entrenador −gruñó, JJ no parecía tan malo después de todo, había soportado la catarata de insultos y desengaños que había exclamado Yurio, claro, sin dar nombres fechas o situaciones.

−Bueno, lo mejor es algo de té para una buena digestión.

−Tengo una buena digestión −mira para todos lados−. ¿Y tus papás?

−Supongo que durmiendo.

−¿Habitación contigua?

−Yo estoy en el B y ellos en el J....

−¿Solo?

−Sí, ¿por qué? −preguntó mientras tomaba su café.

−Bien −mira el reloj, ya era la una de la mañana−. Vamos a la habitación.

−¿Hm? ¿Vamos? −preguntó JJ sorprendido, no creyó que las cosas se dieran tan rápido.

−¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Acostarte conmigo? −Yurio dice esto enojado, JJ comienza a pensar si era buena idea ser sincero, porque es verdad que tenía ganas de comerse al quinceañero desde que lo vio en los juniors hace dos años, pero nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad, más cuando veía al idiota de Victor pegado a él.

−Bueno....yo...

−¿Tienes huevos o eres una nena? −gruñó con ira, JJ abrió sus ojos y se levantó de golpe.

−Tengo los huevos donde los tengo que tener −exclamó, Yurio asiente, no le gustaba la idea de ser tocado por otro, pero ¿qué tan malo podría ser? De esa forma el idiota de Victor vería que no le interesaba y que él podía tener a quien quisiera, aunque fuera JJ.

No tardaron nada en ir al cuarto y aunque JJ intentaba poner música y algo de romanticismo a la cosa, Yurio solo parecía interesado en que se la ponga y acabar con el asunto. Ninguno de los dos se encontrabar cómodo con ello, estaban muy apurados, pero cuando Jean lo besó por primera vez, Yurio se empezó a derretir completamente en sus brazos. Poco a poco dejaron las prendas de vestir olvidadas en el piso y las caricias se hacían paso. Jean quería hacerlo lento, pues pensaba erróneamente que Yurio era virgen, ¿qué chico de quince años no es virgen? Mientras que por otro lado, el rubio quería hacerlo rápido, tener sexo y salir huyendo de allí con la victoria de poder acostarse con alguien que no sea Victor, pero comenzaba a sentir una terrible ansiedad. No eran las manos de Victor, no era la boca de Victor, no era nada de Victor. No le desagradaba pero tampoco estaba cómodo, se sentía con ganas de vomitar, aunque a la vez, comenzaba a fascinarle esos besos en su piel.

Jean Jacques metió un dedo luego de untarle una loción que le hizo abrirse, nunca pensó que existieran cosas así, que le provocara una sensación placentera y fría. Jean Jacques Leroy estaba lleno de sorpresas.   
Luego volvió a meter otro dedo, las imágenes de Victor se fueron y sólo quedaron esos ojos celestes, el muchacho lo besó apasionadamente y luego de poner el tercer dedo metió lento su miembro. Yurio se siente muy raro, es la primera vez que no está adaptado al pene, pues no era el de Victor. Al igual que Victor, tampoco usó preservativo con él y comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, a diferencia de Victor. ¡Mierda! Debería estar disfrutando cuando en realidad solo pensaba en el imbécil de Victor y su imbécil amor hacia el imbécil cerdo.

No sentía placer en un comienzo, sino dolor, pero JJ lo hacia diferente, no fue frenético del sentir, sino más bien esperaba que lo gozara y era gentil, le acariciaba todo el tiempo, le besaba hasta el punto que Yurio comenzó a lagrimear, pensando que no lo merecía.

−¡ÁBREME HIJO DE PUTA! −se escuchó la voz de alguien enardecido, Jean volteó su cabeza sin comprender, se notaban varios pies en el suelo, como si una persona estuviera junto a otras.

−¿Quién....? −preguntó JJ, pero Yurio ya sabía la respuesta y alejó al muchacho de su cuerpo.

−Es Victor.

−¿Victor? −Jean se cubrió como pudo para ver qué era lo que necesitaba Victor pero apenas la puerta se entre abrió, entró avasallante.

−Te lo dije antes, te lo diré ahora... ¡No toques lo que es mio! −los ojos de Victor estaban rojos de furia y comenzó a tirar golpes de puño a Jean, el cual estaba en el piso y simplemente recibía el daño.

−¡NO, BASTA, BASTA VICTOR! −Yurio aprovechó cuando Victor estaba ocupado hablando con Jean, para colocarse una bata de baño y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, luego intentó parar al entrenador−. ¡DÉJALO!

−¡BASURA, BASURA, NO TE METAS CON MI YURI! −gritó y de una patada lo dejo inconsciente. Yurio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, vio como un poco de sangre salia de la cabeza de Jean.

−¡LO MATASTE LO MATASTE! −gritó Yurio acercándose a JJ para ver si estaba bien, pero Victor lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo.

−Ya verás.... Ty deshevaya shlyukha (eres una puta barata) −le gruñó con ira mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos.

Jean Jacques fue socorrido por las otras personas que salieron de sus cuartos ante los gritos, gracias a dios solo fueron golpes, pero canadiense quedó completamente en shock.  
Victor llevó a Yurio hasta el auto y lo metió en el baúl del mismo cerrándolo fuertemente sin dejar al chico explicarse y mientras se dirigía a su casa, escuchando los gritos desesperados de Yurio en la parte trasera del auto, aumentó el ritmo de la música para calmarse un poco, pero la ira no se le iba. Media hora de viaje fue, Victor respiró profundo, salió del auto, abrió el baúl y tomó al rubio nuevamente del brazo, este se quejó, gritó, pataleo, pero nada pasó. Se preguntaba si Yuri podría oír de su recamara y apenas entró a la casa intentó llamarlo.

−No lo intentes, él está dormido, muy profundamente −miró a Yurio con ira−. Te va a ir muy mal por puta ofrecida.

Y así fue. Victor no tuvo compasión con Yurio, nunca la había tenido realmente, pero esta vez, él le violó. No esperó a que Yurio dijera nada, simplemente lo tomó fuerte, le abrió las piernas y lo penetró. Golpeó varias veces su rostro y gritando "Lo hago porque te amo" como solía hacerlo la mayoria de las veces. Yurio lloró y se quejó toda la noche, pero no hubo clemencia, no hubo amor. Cuando Victor dejo la habitación, Yurio sangraba, estaba bastante golpeado en el rostro y lloraba, no quería volver a pasar una situación así con él, por lo que eliminó el nombre de Jean Jacques de su teléfono móvil. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Pensar que podría ser feliz con alguien durante ese momento, que sintió las caricias de JJ y creyó que fue la mejor elección

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Qué le pasó a Yurio? −preguntó Yuri mirando como Yurio cojeaba de una pierna y estaba cabizbajo, nunca mejor usado su cabello para cubrir parcialmente su rostro golpeado.

−Nada, llegó ebrio y se golpeó con la puerta y escalera −Yuri miró preocupado a Yurio, con ganas de llorar.

−¿No deberíamos llevarlo al médico?

−¡NO! −gritó Victor y miró a Yuri con odio−. El se lo merece ¿verdad Yurio?

−S-si......

Pero Yuri le haría primeros auxilios a Yurio cuando Victor no mirara y ahi se daría cuenta de la cruda verdad. Yurio había sido brutalmente golpeado y violado.

 

**Continuará.**

Sé que Victor está muy jodido, pero es que el fic es así....espero no traumar a nadie. El Lunes es mi cumple!!!! estoy feliz. 


	7. Corazones heridos

_Para mi cuerpo no es la gran cosa resistir lo que ocurrió ese día, aun estaban las marcas del violento agarre de Victor en mis brazos y las lágrimas se escurrieron por mis ojos. ¡Te odio, Victor! Odio todo lo que representas porque simplemente sirves para dañar, para herir a los demás con tus garras y sonrisa molesta. ¿Pero por qué no puedo huir? Tengo todo a mi disposición, Yakov a pesar de lo imbécil que es, aun me abriría las puertas, esta cabreado luego que lo abandonaste, por lo cual era obvio que me resguardaría si se lo pedía, pero no, tenía que ser tan imbécil como para seguir enamorado de ti aun con tus estúpidas costumbres. Jean parecía una buena persona, sus ojos irradiaban verdadero amor, pero tú te encargaste de desaparecer esa sonrisa y ahora es un maldito presumido que se la pasa auto alagandose y sonriendole a sus estúpidas fans. No solamente eso, su patética novia es tan arrogante como él. ¡Un pedante! Es como si el golpe que Victor le dio en la cabeza le hubieran acomodado las neuronas de una forma negativa.  
Suspiré, odiaba mi destino, pero más odiaba que a pesar de estar roto y golpeado, aun seguía amando a ese sujeto que me hacía tanto mal._

−Yuri −la voz de Victor inundó el cuarto, se dio la vuelta y lo vio ingresar por ella−. Necesito hablar contigo.

−¿Sobre qué? −preguntó Yurio mientras envolvía su muñeca en una venda, Victor se acerca, tirando su cabellera hacia atrás−. ¿Y Bien?

−Sobre lo que pasó hace unos días −susurra y se sienta al lado del muchacho−. Quería disculparme, no sé que me pasó.

−¿Y piensas que sólo porque vienes y haces de victima te voy a perdonar? ¡Idiota! −susurró, se sentía con la guardia baja y aun más cuando sintió la mano suave de Victor tocando su muslo.

−Usas pantalon corto −le comentó, en ese momento aun estaba con su ropa de dormir, y dado que era temporada de calor en japón, se acostó con unos mini shorts y una camiseta con manga corta, él acarició su pierna y sintió una corriente eléctrica en la espalda−. Yuri...

−¡Basta! −Yurio se levantó y miró a Victor−. No voy a permitir que me sigas manipulando, Victor, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.

−Lo siento, de verdad Yuri −sus ojos estaban llorosos, realmente parecía arrepentido, pero Yurio no iba a doblegarse nuevamente ante él, ya lo conocía suficiente para caer.

−¡No me vengas con eso! Yo te conozco, me has hecho esto antes, con Otabek pasó igual, él se me acercó con buenas intenciones, quería que fueramos amigos y aun así te encargaste de alejarlo....con JJ igual, hasta lo golpeaste, tu violencia superó limites esta vez −le muestra los brazos, lleno de moretones−. ¿Ves esto? ¡Esto es por tu culpa!

−Yuri.... −Victor se levanta y sin dejar que el otro hiciera alguna acción, lo aferra a su cuerpo cálidamente, Plisetsky no sabe que hacer, queda duro completamente y con los ojos abiertos−. Lo lamento tanto, tú sabes lo dificil que es para mi amar y yo....realmente siento cosas por ti....

−Idiota.... −murmuró apoyando sus labios en el hombro de Victor−. Si me amarás no estarías coqueteando con Yuri.

−Lo hago solamente para animarlo, es un chico con el autoestima muy baja....

−Pero.... −susurró y se aferró más a Victor−. No quiero compartirte....y menos con esa bola de manteca.

−Yuri, jamás me compartirás −murmuró y besó sus cabellos−. Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, te amarraría a mi cama para tenerte siempre conmigo −eso había sonado muy perturbador, pero Yurio hizo caso omiso y no cuestionó en nada al hombre−. Eres mi elegido, mi bebé, el niño de mis ojos, siempre estarás en mi corazón −se separa y le toma del rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios−. Perdoname.

−Te...Te perdono.... −murmuró recibiendo el afecto de su amante, le gustaba sentirse amado por él, aunque no compartir.

−Ahora, quiero que hagas el EROS para mi −Yurio abre los ojos sorprendido, ya había hecho el agape y ahora quería que le hiciera el eros−. No me mires así.

−¿Por qué quieres que haga el eros?

−Quiero ver quien seduce más en la pista, si tú o Yuri −sonrió mostrando sus dientes−. De esa forma me dejarás claro que hago bien en elegirte eternamente.

−¡Lo haré! Te mostraré mi eros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El campeonato del Grand Prix había llegado y en ello se encontraban los más grandes y talentosos patinadores. Victor estaba allí, junto a Yurio como un escolta. Yuri se había quedado en japón para seguir entrenando por su cuenta junto a sus amigos y compañeros. En esos momentos Yurio se sentía temeroso, extrañado y sobre todo muy asustado, no por la competencia, había participado en miles de ellas, sino por tener la vista de Victor clavada en él.   
Todas esas palabras bonitas se fueron al caño, sabía perfectamente que Victor había hecho el amor con Yuri Katsuki, lo peor es que ni siquiera se asimilaba a lo que hacía él con Victor, sólo sexo. Mordio sus labios recordando como le acariciaba la piel y besaba la boca, aun con palabras bonitas en el oído con su acento ruso, odiaba cada centímetro de la piel de ese maldito cerdo que aceptó tener dentro a su entrenador, pero aun así no podía  arrancarse del corazón a Nikiforov, aunque eso le doliera tanto como caminar por carbón caliente.  
Y allí estaban sus rivales, algunos veteranos y otros jovenes, entre ellos había un alegre y carismático checo que sonreía a todo el mundo y saludaba a cada uno que entraba.

−Él es Emile Nekola −dijo Victor al oído de Yuri−. Puedes hablar con él, esta tan obsersionado con Michele Crispino que dudo que tenga intenciones contigo −lo empuja suavemente para guiarlo hacia el checo.

−¡Oh, Victor! −saluda emocionado Emil y se acerca−. Él debe ser tu pupilo, ¡que increible, Victor! −mira al rubio que alza la mirada−. Mi nombre es Emil, soy patinador, tengo 18 años ¿y tú?

−Yuri....Yuri Plisetsky −murmuró y volvió a bajar su rostro.

−Chico de pocas palabras −pero a Emil no le pareció irrespetuoso, sino tímido−. Bueno Victor, un gusto verte por aquí, lamentablemente no es compitiendo, pero bueno.

−No te preocupes, Emil −sonrió, esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces notaba, una sincera.

−Bueno, iré a calentar un rato −Emil se retira, casi no quedaba nadie en el vestuario, salvo una sola persona.

El corazón de Yuri se detuvo cuando vio a Jean Jacques Leroy sentado en una silla, colocandose los patines. Su mirada no se desvió en ningun momento, aun sabiendo que Victor y Yurio estaban frente a él, no dijo nada, los ignoró por completo, pareciera que aun le tenía miedo a Nikiforov y no era para menos. Tragó de su propia saliva, podía notar que su pulso temblaba un poco, estaba aterrado. Victor sonrió, sabía que JJ jamás se volvería a meter nuevamente con Yurio, por lo cual se relajó bastante.

−Quiero algo de tomar, Victor −pidió Yurio mirándole−. Traeme una botella de agua, natural.

−De acuerdo −Jean alzó la mirada justo para cruzarse con la de Victor, quien le observa amenazante. Luego el mayor se retira dejando solos a los rivales.

−Jean....yo.... −intentó disculparse, se acercó para tocarlo pero Jean se levantó bruzco.

−No me toques −dijo, su semblante era de enfado, parecía que podía leer su mente desde esa posición.

−Quería disculparme.

−¿De qué cosa? −preguntó−. ¿De haber jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos? −se coloca una mano en el corazón, se lo veía fúrico, cosa poco común en él−. Yuri, ese día yo quería estar contigo, no tener sexo, simplemente estar ahí mirandote, pero tú sugeriste eso porque algo debió hacerte ese patán de Nikiforov −señaló−. ¿Piensas que soy imbécil? ¿Hace cuanto que tienes sexo con él? Seguro estabas enojado porque le metió mano al japones, ¿no? −pero recibió una cachetada de parte del rubio, eso dejo claro lo que ocurría.

−No hables como si entendieras.

−Eso dolio −JJ se toma la quijada y mira directo a los ojos−. Estás encerrado en una relación enferma, lo sabes, aun así viniste a mi a buscar venganza y te salió mal, Victor nos encontró o tú le debiste dejar pistas para encontrarte, me sacó un diente de la patada que me dio....pasé verguenza y humillación gracias a ti.

−Jean...

−Yo sólo quería ayudarte, pero me doy cuenta que si me acerco, pondré en peligro mi vida −los ojos de Jean se tornaron llorosos, Yurio da un paso atrás−. ¿Vale la pena?

−No...

−Entonces, buena suerte Yuri −hace una inclinación hacia adelante y abre el telón, Yuri puede escuchar el monologo, esa fachada que mostraba para el resto−. ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL REY!

−Odio que muestres esa fachada cuando no eres así en lo absoluto −susurró Yurio, Victor regresa con una botella de agua.

−¿Paso algo? Estas llorando.

−No, nada, es solo que se puso mucho perfume −gracias a dios el olor le dio la derecha, Victor sintió un perfume muy intenso y creyó que Yuri era alergico, pero definitivamente sus lágrimas le pertenecían al rey de los idiotas, Jean Jacques Leroy.

−Yuri −susurró Victor tomandolo del mentón y mirandolo a los ojos−. ¿Puedo hacer algo para frenar esas lágrimas?

−Hm.... −sus ojos van directo a los turquesa y se enamoran como se había enamorado la primera vez, ¿por qué tenía ese efecto tan contradictorio en él? −. Mirame sólo a mi.

−A ti te miraré, mi ángel −susuró y le besó la quijada para luego subir a los labios en un contacto suave pero intimo.

−Vi-Victor...

−Shhh, sé que eres de calentarte rápido mi pequeño bebé, pero aguanta hasta después del corto y te haré el amor salvajemente en el baño como cuando ganaste el junior −le pasa la lengua por encima de la boca−. Suerte.

−Hm.....daré todo −murmuró y se saca la chaqueta de rusia y se va hacia la pista.

Victor se queda mirando como Yurio interpreta su agape para el público canadiense, el cual suspira y se enamora del quinceañero. Victor comienza a irritarse, pues la mirada de todos los rivales iban directamente a Yuri y admiraban su belleza, pero entre ellos, los ojos que más le molestaban eran los de Jean Jacques. ¿Por qué? A pesar que sabía que Plisetsky lo amaba a él y lo traía hipnotizado durante años, Leroy había sido el único hombre que logró llamar la atención de Yurio por algunos minutos, aunque sea venganza, pero no era el único. Otabek también había sido un muchacho que se acercó a Yurio en busca de una amistad genuina y él le había dado su merecido a ese hombre de tal forma que tuvo que irse de Rusia para no volver por un tiempo, eso había sido el primer y gran error del muchacho de Kazajistan, meterse en medio de Yurio y él.   
Una vez terminada la performance, se fueron al kiss and Cry, donde Victor le dio las intrucciones para el próximo acto, le remarcó lo que estaba mal y le alagó lo que estaba bien.

−¡95.9 en programa corto! −exclamó Vitya sonriendo y abrazando a Yuri, tenía ganas de besarlo, pero las cámaras lo apuntaban−. Vamos a festejar en el baño.

−¿Con la mierda? −preguntó asqueado, pero Victor lo tira del brazo.

El sexo luego de una competencia solía ser para muchos de los de ahí, parte del reglamento, sobre todo si tuviste una buena performance. Victor lo sabía, lo tomó de las piernas y lo estampó contra la pared, metiendo su enorme pene dentro del muchacho, haciéndolo gemir. En aquellos momentos no le interesaba que hacía horas eso estuvo dentro del cerdo también, no le importaba bajo ningun concepto, pues ahora era completamente de él como los besos.  
Son celos de enamorado lo que sintió Victor por JJ, pues jamás lo dejaría, Victor demostraba que lo amaba aun cuando lo maltrataba, lo amaba.   
Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que golpeaba contra si, esa enorme verga que tanto amaba y que le gustaba sentir dentro, se sentía un enfermo por su forma de pensar con respecto a Victor, pero de repente su vista se nublo, ya no vio a Victor, sino vio a alguien más. ¿Jean? ¿Otabek? ¿Quien diablos era? Giró su cabeza un par de veces y nuevamente apareció Victor, eso lo desconcertó, ¿acaso podía ver a JJ y Otabek como hombres? ¡Aun al idiota del cerdo! Todos ellos podían darle amor y placer casi como se lo daba Victor. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Y con una simple embestida más se vino dentro del muchacho, le besó la boca y lo dejó en el suelo para asearse. Yurio suspiró y se levantó como pudo, haciendo lo mismo, agradecía que nadie entro al baño y que Victor se acordó de cerrar el pistillo.

−Tenemos que pensar en preparar algo para el programa libre −dijo saliendo del baño y mirando el televisor plasma de las paredes−. Quedaste segundo, abajo de Jean Jacques Leroy.

−Hmmm−Yurio se siente cansado y abrumado, ese chico sería dificil de vencer.

−Jean es muy bueno patinando, pero lo que tiene de bueno lo tiene de idiota −se da la vuelta−. No sé como hiciste para querer acostarte con él.

−Deja de decir eso, viejo −gruñó Yuri, sonrojándose.

−Bueno, la copa de Estados unidos ya termino −mira el resultado−. Era obvio que Leo de la Iglesia saldría primero, hm Otabek −susurró viendo al muchacho de Kazajistan−. Segundo, creo que está en la copa de japón.

−Creo que si −bufó.

−Y a Jean lo veremos en la copa de Rusia, es increible como ese tipo no lo podemos sacar de encima.

−Hmmm −mira para otro lado, Victor nota la incomodidad de Yurio.

−Bien, vamos al hotel, luego tenemos que partir a Rusia, yo debo viajar a china este fin de semana.

−Lo sé, con el tazón de cerdo.

−Jajajajaja no lo llames así −le acaricia la cabeza gentilmente, Victor se agacha y lame el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiendolo ligeramente−. Eres el mejor, Yurio.

−Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Yuri ¡Yu-ri!

−Lo sé −murmuró con esa extraña sonrisa.

Se fueron de allí inmediatamente y se preparó toda la noche y mañana siguiente para el programa libre. Victor le hacía practicar ballet también con Lilia, la ex esposa de Yakov y quien también había entrenado a Victor en su momento. Eso había logrado flexibilizar el cuerpo del adolescente a tal punto que Victor podía alzar una de las piernas completamente para mantener al muchacho recto. Era una delicia para la vista y de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro. El día de la competencia libre. Yurio tuvo el primer puesto nuevamente con un puntaje de 189.5, superando completamente su marca en las juveniles. Dando como resultado 285.4 y acomodandose en el primer puesto debajo de Emil Nekola que tenía de promedio 281.5, pero el siguiente era Jean jacques.

−¡Por favor, admiren la belleza de este gran talento! −dijo sacandose la chaqueta roja para lucir un traje verde, Yuri frunce el ceño y ve como JJ le sonrie desde su lugar, eso lo hace enrojecer, pues hasta el momento no se volvieron a hablar.

−Vamos, tú puedes cariño −alentó la madre con entusiasmo, Jean entró en la pista bajo la mirada de sus hermosas fans, Yuri comenzaba a sentir escalofríos de solo verlo, estuvo por acostarse con ese tipo y aunque no le agradaba su actitud dentro de la pista, había sido demasiado gentil.

−¡VAMOS MI AMOR! −gritó una chica en la tribuna, Yuri la mira, tenía un corte parecido a él, solo que negro, muy maquillada y llevaba la camisa con el logo de JJ−. TU PUEDES.

−Ggrrr −apretó su puño, esa debía ser la noviecita que tenía, aunque la había visto el año pasado en el grand prix, debido a las infidelidades de JJ, iban y volvían continuamente, por lo que no le sorprendía para nada que esté ahí.

La performance de Jean era compleja y no tardó mucho Yuri en darse cuenta que perdería el oro esta vez, sus ojos bajaron y Victor lo notó, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Eso relajaba a Yuri, lo había aprendido con el tiempo que pasaron juntos, cuando él tenía miedo a las tormentas incluso a los perros, Victor acariciaba su espalda y le besaba la frente.

El programa libre de Jean terminó, dejando a Yurio en un segundo lugar y encabronado, Victor le comentó que aun podía llegar al Grand Prix final si su performance estuviera en los primeros cuatro puestos en rusia, por lo que Yurio no se daría por vencido.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Canadá a las pocas horas, Yurio recibió un correo electrónico de uno de sus ex compañeros y colegas, "Otabek Altin" diciendole que estaba feliz que hubiera ganado la medalla de plata y que deseaba verlo en el Grand Prix final para charlar y tomar un café. Yurio hizo lo que pudo para responderle que ahora al ser entrenado por Victor el verse era dificil y le contó la situación con Jean. Otabek se sorprendió ante esto, pero le mandó ánimos a su amigo y esperaba no causarle problemas.

Yuri sonrió genuinamente en mucho tiempo y apagó el celular, pero antes borró los mensajes, por si a Victor se le ocurría leerlos. Sin duda estaba rodeado también de jente que deseaba ayudarlo como Jean y Otabek, el problema es ¿cómo ayudas a alguien que no desea ser ayudado?

 

****Continuará.** **

Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer, a diferencia de otras personas yo seguiré escribiendo JJxYurio, porque si me cabreara cada vez que destruyen a mi OTP no tendría OTPs jajajaja la mayoria fueron quebradas y eso no me hace dejar de amarlas o shipear a otra pareja para compensar. Particularmente el Otabek x Yurio me resulta más amistoso, más de amigos de compañeros de confidentes, en cambio con JJ se me hace hay una enorme carga sexual, aunque suene muy Freudiano. Otabek es alguien muy timido que no creo que apuraria las cosas, en cambio JJ es completamente lo opuesto. El trio siempre es la mejor opción en este caso pero aquí mantendré a Otabek como amigo y a JJ como pretendiente, tanto Otabek como JJ se llevaran bien en este fic, porque no he visto que se lleven mal en la serie. Gracias a todos por leer el fic, espero que el anime no arruine sus ships, piensen que hay gente que shipea personas casadas y con hijos XD.


	8. Otabek y Jean

****

_La copa Rostelecom está en auge y volví a mi tierra donde nada me esperaba, mi abuelo no estaba conmigo, mi familia tampoco, solamente tenía a Victor que me jalaba del brazo hacia donde estaban los demás competidores. Entrenamos todo el día y parte de la noche con Yuri, teníamos los pies destrozados, bastante rojos, pero no nos importaba, teníamos que debatirnos a duelo y me lo tomaba muy en serio, sentía que si ganaba, Victor dejaría a Yuuri y se concentraría en mí, pero al ver su mirada pálida y sus ojeras violetas recordé lo de la noche anterior._

_Victor no era una persona gentil a la hora de tener sexo y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, me había adentrado a la habitación equivocada. Nuevamente me encontré con una escena desagradable, ellos no dejaban de tener sexo a mi parecer y no comprendía como Victor resistía tanto ese tipo de cosas, sabiendo que luego venía a mi habitación y el mismo pene que habia estado en el cerdo, luego se colocaba en mi interior.  
El le decía "mierda Yuuri, el rubio es más resistinte" o "deja de llorar" y le daba una bofetada. El japonés resultaba muy quisquilloso, de cierta manera pensaba que Victor le daría amor, pero eso no era así._

_Cuando empezó la copa Rostelecom, me acordé de Jean, él estaba allí hablando por teléfono, colocando su celular entre la oreja y el hombro para usar sus manos y atar los cordones de su zapatilla, él me miró y yo a él, me sentí invadido por una lluvia de emociones, pero inmediatamente volvió a su conversación, no sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero me dio celos._

−¡Yuri, es tu turno! −comentó Victor y el joven ruso se dirigió hacia la pista, allí interpretó el ágape, pero no pudo hacerlo completamente, le faltaba motivación, amor, le faltaba ágape en su vida, solamente tenía un tipo de amor, el amor enfermo, apasionado, doloroso. ¿Había un nombre para ese tipo de amor?

−Katsuki hizo más puntos que tú, Yuri −le reprochó Victor, este simplemente gruñó.

−Porque tiene más eros en su culo, en cambio, yo no tengo ningún ágape −Victor lo tomó de la quijada y le observó−. Suéltame.

−Deja de decirme eso −Victor le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer. Gracias a dios ninguno de los patrocinadores estaba allí−. Pe-Perdóname Yuri −intentó inmediatamente redimirse, pero Yuri lo empujó.

−¡Déjame solo! −grita con angustia, sale de allí con ira en su mirada mientras Katsuki que entra al lugar lo mira con asombro, probablemente buscando una explicación de por qué Yuri se iba tan enojado.

Posterior a eso, el joven Plisetsky se fue a su cuarto de hotel y de allí a curar sus heridas, tenía muchos moretones de los cuales menos de la mitad eran producidos por el patinaje. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y lloró amargamente por ello. Necesitaba que su llanto sea aplacado por otro sonido, tanteó en la cama el control remoto de la televisión y la prendió, allí estaban pasando el resultado de la copa de japón, quien se realizó hace ayer mismo como resultado, Otabek Altin había sido el ganador.  
Yuri se tranquilizó, buscó entre sus cosas el celular, casi como una desesperación y allí lo encontró, mandó un mensaje alentador a Otabek, a pesar que tenía bloqueado el número para que Victor pensara que no tenía más comunicación, había guardado el número con nombre de mujer para que el platino no se diera cuenta.

 _"Felicidades por la copa de japón_ " envió en mensaje, se acostó y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

 _"Gracias"_ respondió y a continuación le mandó una carita sonriente. Yuri también sonrie, así era Otabek Altin, un hombre serio, pero con un corazón de oro.

"Deseo verte" comenta, casi como un ruego.

"Mañana mismo estaré en Rusia, salgo en un rato del aeropuerto" contesta rápidamente, Yuri sonríe.

"Te esperaré entonces ¿a qué hora crees que llegues?"

"A la tarde"

Y tras una corta conversación, ambos se fueron a dormir. Otabek con sus valijas y Yuri en su mullida cama, mañana tendría el final de la competencia de la copa Rostelecom y quería que Otabek estuviera allí aunque sea para animarlo mentalmente, porque dudaba que Victor le dejara acercarse.

El día siguiente fue el más feliz para el muchacho Ruso, estuvo toda la mañana practicando allegro appassionato para poder vencer al cerdo, estaba más elástico e increíblemente feliz, cosa que cuando realizó el agape esto no ocurría. Victor sonríe, se da cuenta que de ayer a hoy, Yurio había progresado bastante y el propio Yuri también lo nota. Luego de las prácticas, Victor liberó un poco a Yuri y este pudo escaparse para ver nuevamente su ciudad natal. Allí aprovechó a encontrarse con Otabek, quien lo recibió con un tierno abrazo.  
Conocía a Otabek desde sus tiempos en las pistas de St Petesburgo, Otabek era un niño al cual le faltaba demasiada flexibilidad y eso lo sabía el propio Altin más que nadie. A pesar de su mirada de pocos amigos, su vestimenta con cuero y lentes de sol y su motocicleta, era una persona muy sufrida en su vida. Había perdido a gran parte de su familia en una guerra civil en Kazajistán, el mismo los había visto morir y había sobrevivido para contarla. Su tía lo adoptó y se mudaron a St Petesburgo donde el pequeño comenzó a realizar su carrera como patinador artístico, pero dado a los miedos que existían aun en la familia, decidieron irse a Canadá y estados unidos posteriormente. Ahora después de cinco años estaban nuevamente juntos.

−Me alegra mucho verte, haz crecido a montones −sonrió y se sentó en la mesa−. Yuri.

−Otabek −susurró y le tomó la mano para mirarlo−. Tú también has crecido ¡ganaste el oro!

−No es nada, no soy tan bueno como tú −comentó y se colocó los lentes de sol en la ropa colgando−. Siempre fuiste muy bueno, me sorprende que hayas quedado segundo en canadá.

−Hoy haré mi mejor actuación, Otabek, lo sé.

−Yo sé que lo harás y estaremos los dos en el Grand Prix final −sonríe pero inmediatamente nota algo, usa su mano para apartar el cabello del los ojos verdes de Yuri−. ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Victor?

−¿Conoces a alguien más?

−Escuche de Jean que lo golpeó −susurra, Yuri arquea la ceja.

−¿Desde cuándo conoces a Jean Leroy?

−Uff, desde hace mucho, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que fui a Canadá? Bueno, él estaba en una de las pistas que entrenaba, nos hicimos amigos −comenta, es verdad que Otabek no solía ser amigos, pero ¿por qué justo se venía a socializar con JJ? −. No era el mismo Jean que conocemos ahora, era una persona amigable, bueno, aun lo es, me mandó mensaje por mi oro.

−¿En serio? Que considerado.

−Lo es, pero Yuri, ahora estoy preocupado por ti y por lo que te hace Victor, ya en ese momento era violento contigo y tú lo defendías....

−Victor es así, luego se pone dócil, no es malo, tú sabes la amarga vida que ha tenido.

−Yuri −susurró−. La vida de uno no tiene que ser excusa de nuestros actos, yo viví una guerra y no por eso soy un lunático que pone bombas caseras en los edificios.

−Lo sé....

−No puedes seguir protegiendo a Victor cuando sabes que te lastima.

−¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Lo sé mejor que nadie!

−¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sigues protegiéndolo? ¿Por qué no te apartas de él? ¿Por qué no lo dejas con su dolor?

−Porque lo amo −respondió rápidamente, Otabek se quedó sin palabras−. Lo amo, siempre lo he amado.

−No Yuri, tú amas al ídolo, no a Victor. No puedes amar a alguien que te lastimó desde los ocho años, Yuri −le toma las manos−. Si no hice la denuncia es porque yo era menor en ese momento, por favor, ven conmigo y demandémoslo juntos.

−¡No! −le quita las manos, Otabek lo mira entristecido−. No quiero que me alejes de Vitya.

−¿Sigues llamándolo cariñosamente?

−¡Basta! ¡No te metas en mi vida sino sabes! −gritó espantado, Otabek suspira.

−Si algún día quieres realizar la denuncia porque dios te bajó algo de inteligencia, dignidad y amor propio, llámame −Otabek se levanta, dejando a Yuri boquiabierto, se coloca los lentes de sol−. Pero si quieres seguir viviendo así, ser lastimado, ser insultado y tratado como basura, pues allá vas tú, yo no seré testigo del delito.

−¡Bek! −le toma de la mano.

−No Yuri, no −lo suelta y se retira, estaba ofendido ¿cómo no estarlo? Yuri prefería seguir viviendo así que ser ayudado, era doloroso para Otabek.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Jean Jacques Leroy y Otabek Altin, dos hombres que intentaron sacarme de este pozo de miseria, que se interiorizaron en mi y que escarbaron en mi corazón, pero los cuales no les di chance de poder ser parte de mi vida, que los desterré para siempre de mi corazón._  
Allegro appassionato, una melodía que destella belleza y mucha técnica, yo sabía que me saldría bien, me había preparado mucho y Victor me observaba desde la platea esperando en el Kiss  & cry. No tuve siquiera un fallo y en todo mi baile pensó en él, en Victor, aquel hombre que despertaba en mi la pasión y tristeza al mismo tiempo.  
Logré un puntaje optimo, superando al cerdo que quedó en cuarto lugar por debajo de mi. El podio coronó a su rey, Jean Jacques Leroy, mientras que yo quedé segundo y Michele Crispino tercero.  
Luego que fue anunciado que los seis finalistas serían: Jean Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giaccometi, yo, Phichit Chulanont y Yuuri Katsuki la celebración estaba por iniciar.  
Ingresé a la sección de vestuarios donde me saqué los patines.

−Yuri −Victor ingresa allí, su mirada no parece de buenos amigos−. ¿Qué hacías hoy a la tarde con Otabek en esa cafetería?

−¿Qué? ¿Me seguiste?

−No respondas a mi pregunta con otra pregunta, Yuri −se acercó, Yuri le miraba extrañado.

−Sólo fui a hablar con él un rato, es todo ¡Ay! −Victor le tomó del cabello para tirarlo hacia arriba y hacer que se pare.

−No me gusta ese chico y tú lo sabes.

−¡No eres quien para decirme con quien hablar y con quien no!

−¿A si? −Victor golpeó a Yurio con su puño y lo hizo caer del otro lado del banco, tirando este a su paso. El ruido que hicieron ambos había logrado llamar la atención de alguien, Otabek, quien estaba felicitando a los patinadores en ese momento, corrió hacia los vestuarios.

−¿Qué pasa aquí? −preguntó, Victor se da vuelta.

−¿Acaso trajiste a tu amante aquí? Yuri, eres una puta −comentó enceguecido, Yuri se levantó tan rápido como pudo, agradecía que estaba sin patines en ese momento, y se colocó junto a las gavetas para evitar que Victor lo golpeara.

−Victor, Yuri y yo no somos amantes −intentó decir el hombre y se acercó, estirando sus brazos para evitar que el hombre se sienta invadido.

−¡VETE DE AQUÍ! −gritó lanzándole un puñetazo, cosa que Otabek recibió de lleno y de no ser porque Jean Leroy ingresó rápidamente y lo tomó en brazos, este hubiera golpeado contra la pared y dejado inconsciente.

−¡Hijo de puta! −gritó Jean y luego de dejar al muchacho en el suelo le lanzó un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual Victor no logró esquivar y terminó cayendo al suelo. Yuri lanzó un grito y se ocultó más, sabía que Victor no se daba por vencido y justo como lo creía, se levantó y arremetió contra el canadiense.

−¡No, basta! −Otabek intentó detenerlos, pero entre golpes había ligado uno de Victor en la cara.

−¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALNACIDO! −Jean parecía furioso y nuevamente golpeó a Victor, pero esta vez en la cabeza.

No tardó mucho en llegar el resto de los compañeros, entre ellos Yuri Katsuki, que vieron como ambos hombres se estaban dando de golpes. Emil se quedó agachado con Otabek para ayudarlo con sus heridas mientras Michele Crispino se metía en medio para separarlos. Katsuki también hizo lo propio tomando a Victor de la cintura e impidiendo que las cosas terminen peor.

−¡NO TE METAS CON MI CHICO! −gritó Victor.

−¡Y TU NO TE METAS CON EL MIO! −esto dejó desconcertado al peli plata, quien pestañó varias veces.

Jean se quita un poco de la sangre que tenía en la comisura de la cara y se acerca a Otabek, ayudándolo a pararse. Yuri puede verlos desde lejos, había pasado al menos tres semanas desde que casi se acuesta con Jean, en esas tres semanas el chico había estado bastante solo y apenas hablaba con otros, pero sabía que Jean y Otabek se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y compartían una linda amistad, lo que el rubio no sabía es que esa amistad había eclosionado en amor en muy poco tiempo.

−¿Estás....estás con él? −preguntó Victor, Jean toma un brazo de Otabek y lo pasa por encima de su cuello.

−Sí y si vuelvo a ver que pones tus manos en él, te mataré Victor, juro que te mataré −y sin decir más le echó una mirada de compasión a Yuri y se fue con su novio a cuestas.

Michele y Emil se quedaron completamente rígidos, Katsuki no sabía que hacer, por lo que fue con Plisetsky para atender sus heridas, el joven hombre se acomodó el saco y miró a los demás competidores por encima, para luego retirarse de allí sin hacer más escándalo. Si la prensa se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, él ya estaría eliminado, no solamente él como couch sino sus dos participantes que habían llegado con esfuerzo.

Yuri luego de un rato salio de su escondite y fue directamente a otra de las habitaciones, allí vio a Jean tratando de animar a Otabek, ambos se veían muy tiernos juntos y estaba feliz que al menos en este mundo triste pudieran existir personas que se amaban de verdad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Tuviste suerte, bebé −dijo Victor caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, Yuri estaba a unos metros de allí, con las manos atadas y una cinta en la boca−. Tienes suerte que esos dos estén enredados, porque sino.... −le mira con una sonrisa−. No llores bebé, te juro que te trataré con amor.

Pero Yuri sabía que no era así.

**Continuará.**

Lo sé, lo hice corto, pero quería meter a Otabek y Jean en escena en este capítulo más fuertes que nunca. Espero que les haya gustado, la relación de estos dos será muy graciosa y linda. Saludos.

PD: la supuesta novia de JJ es una pantalla XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri Plisetsky lloraba, sollozaba encima de la colcha del cuarto de hotel. Traía una herida importante en la cabeza que había sido cubierta de forma improvisada con una venda blanca. Los labios partidos, la ropa rota, se podían observar marcas en las piernas, sobre todo en el interior de los muslos, un líquido blanco chorreando de ellas y un poco de sangre seca.   
Golpeó fuertemente la almohada con ira, aun se encontraba en cuatro frente a su cama, no se había movido de su lugar y no dejaba de ahogarse con sus lágrimas hasta que se desplomó encima del colchón y abrazó amargamente la colcha sucia.   
_"¿Por qué me haces daño?"_ pensó Yuri, _"dices que me amas y me haces daño"_ exclamó en su mente.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, de salir corriendo de allí y arrancarse la piel, de gritar con amargura lo que le ocurría, de denunciar. Pero no podía, sus piernas flaqueaban. Otro día pasaría, y otro, y otro. no tendría respuestas de nada. Lo único que le aliviaba era que la puerta tenía pistillos de seguridad y que podría cerrarlo cuando quisiera, total, aun estaba entretenido con Yuri Katsuki, lo estaba escuchando quejarse del otro lado de las finas paredes. Yuri sufría el mismo tormento que él y como si fuera poco, era débil mentalmente como para siquiera llevarle la contra. ¿Estaba enamorado o era idiota?

Yuri quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se levantó, se aseó y fue a entrenar como siempre. Luego del Grand Prix y que ganó la medalla de oro, Victor se encontraba con un terrible buen humor, por lo que no le había lastimado hasta que recibió un correo de Jean y Otabek, preguntando cómo estaba y felicitándolo por el oro. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de agradecer, pues Victor enloqueció y le violó. Yuri pidió clemencia, pero ni siquiera en su momento más feliz disfrutaba de la felicidad.  
Fue al médico por problemas estomacales y de mareo poco después de haber ganado el Grand Prix, solamente para que le dijeran lo peor que podían decirle a alguien.

−Le daré ácido fólico para su embarazo −Yuri en ese momento lo mira sorprendido−. ¿No lo sabía?

−¡Claro que no! −gritó enfadado, el médico mordió el labio, Yuri era menor de edad para afrontar eso.

−No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo, pero según su vientre que comienza a crecer, debería tener unos tres meses a cuatro.... −Yuri negó con la cabeza. ¡Era imposible! Es verdad que nunca se cuidó, pero...

−Un niño cuidando a otro niño, que emocionante −susurró la enfermera, quien había oído la última parte.

Yuri nunca habló con Victor sobre su embarazo, prefería ignorar aquello y continuar con su vida, pero no podía. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse pesado, a desear vomitar, a marearse continuamente y darse de golpes contra la fría pista.   
Victor no era idiota, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Yuri y sin lugar a dudas le sacaría dicha información. Sonriendo, como era clásico en él, se acercó al chico y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Yuri aceptó la amabilidad, aunque aun se mantenía alerta.

−¿Qué sucede Yuri? Te vez muy distraído.

−N-Nada − murmuró y se quitó el hielo de la ropa, el otro Yuuri se acercó, estaba alerta por si algo pasaba. Ambos chicos, tanto el ruso como el japonés, habían acordado estar presentes cada vez que Victor se acercaba a uno de ellos, para pedir ayuda o defenderse mutuamente.

−¿Es por lo de Otabek y JJ? −sonrió, le tomó de la mano con delicadeza−. Perdóname Yuri, no sé que me pasó con ese mail, esos dos me siguen dando mala espina, siento que en cualquier momento te podrían llevar, no creo mucho en su relación.

−Hmm... −intenta separarse pero Victor lo toma un poco más fuerte.

−¿Puedes perdonarme? −Yuri le mira, se le oscurecen los ojos con solo mirar a Victor−. ¿Qué te pasa?

−Nada, en serio, déjame, me estas dañando −murmura tirando su brazo para que le deje de tomar de allí, pero Victor hace presión y le mira desencajado.

−¿Quieres dejarme, Yuri? ¿Acaso piensas hacerlo?

−¿De qué demonios hablas?

−Estás muy raro últimamente, estás realmente raro, tal vez te enamoraste −le toma de los hombros−. ¿Dime de quien te enamoraste Yuri? ¿Michele Crispino? ¿El idiota del checo? ¿Ese coreano gay?

−¡Basta, me lastimas! −gritó Yurio mientras era zamarreado. Inmediatamente Yuuri entra a la pista.

−¡SUELTALO, VICTOR! −intentó persuadir, pero Victor de un manotazo lo hizo caer a la pista y darse un fuerte golpe.

−¡DIME PEQUEÑA PUTA! ¿CÓN QUIEN TE ACOSTASTE? ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¿QUÉ ME OCULTAS? −Victor se ponía furioso últimamente por cualquier cosa, Yuuri intentó nuevamente pararse pero recibió una parada con los patines, haciéndole sangrar parte de su cara.

−¡Suéltame, suéltame Victor! ¡Me haces daño! −exclamó Yurio mientras era golpeado contra una de las paredes. No podía más, tenía que decírselo o Victor le rompería la cabeza contra la dura pared.

−¡DIME CON QUIEN!

−¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO! −gritó, Victor se detiene−. No sé cu-cuantos meses tengo, pero al menos cuatro −susurra, Victor se aleja de él solo dos pasos y lo continua mirando, Yuuri que aun continua en el suelo tapándose la herida, los mira−. Es tuyo, Victor.

−¿Cómo lo sabes? Estuviste con Jean −sentenció, Yuri niega con la cabeza.

−Jamás eyaculó en mi....es tuyo.... −se cubrió el rostro−. Por favor...no me pegues....

Victor se queda allí, inmóvil, observando al pequeño ruso llorar amargamente. No puede decir nada más, está completamente confundido, por lo que se da media vuelta y se retira de la pista. Yuuri se acerca y a pesar que esta chorreando sangre por la cabeza abraza a Yuri Plisetsky con ternura. Él sabe del embarazo de Yuri desde hace unos días, el mismo chico se lo contó y confirmó que el bebé era de Victor Nikiforov, pues si era de otro, hubiera agradecido dado que sería su visa de escape. Ahora estaba unido enteramente a Victor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El bebé había sido una noticia que nadie se esperaba, sobre todo Victor quien se sumergió en su habitación y no salió de allí, por lo que la familia de Yuri Katsuki tuvo que ser de enfermera cada vez que Yurio se sentía mal. Quien más estaba pendiente del niño era Katsuki, no por nada sería complicado, un niño trayendo al mundo a otro niño, sin duda no es algo que le gustaría que le pasara a él y eso que tenía veinticuatro años. Yuri apenas era un chiquito, no entendía nada y se lo notaba asustado ante cada cosa que le ocurría. El niño llevaba al menos tres a cuatro meses en él, por lo que todo el Grand Prix estuvo embarazado y no se dio cuenta.  
Yurio apoya su medalla de oro en el vientre, piensa bastante en lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no dice nada, nunca dice nada. Cierra los ojos y quiere dormir, los golpes insistentes a la puerta lo hacen despertarse y pedir a quien esté afuera que pase y deje de golpear. Victor Nikiforov entra, se lo ve bastante asustado, con sudor frío y pálido como un fantasma. Yuri sabe  qué viene hablar: "El bebé", es casi el tema predilecto por estos lares.

−LLamé Yakov −explicó−. Te irás mañana.

−¿Qué? −cuestionó−. ¡No te dejaré solo con el cerdo!

−Es lo mejor para ti Yuri, estas embarazado.

−¡Quiero estar con el papá de mi bebé! −sentenció, Victor suspira, cuando hace algo por el bien de Yurio, este simplemente se queja.

−Cuando estábamos en Rusia, me vine a japón por tu bien y tú decidiste cruzarte todo el país para venir aquí, ¿estás loco, Yuri?

−Yo te amo −soltó, en un bufido. Victor suspira nuevamente, está cansado de lidear con ese adolescente de forma contante.

−Te he lastimado mucho y no quiero que el bebé sufra por mis ataques, prefiero que estés lejos, le diré a la prensa que te rompiste una pierna en la práctica y estarás incapacitado. Quédate en Rusia.

−¡No me voy a ir a Rusia! ¡No hay nadie que me espere en Rusia! −Yuri se levantó y tomó a Victor de la camiseta que usaba, para luego acercarlo a él−. No quiero perderte.

−Yuri...

−¡BASTA! −gritó−. Sé que me has lastimado, pero ¡Mierda! Soy un puto masoquista que no puede hacer nada contra lo que siento por ti, estoy enfermo.

−Por eso mismo quiero que te vayas, esta relación nos hace mal a los dos.

−¡No quiero, no quiero! −se abrazó a Victor, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del mismo. El Ruso mayor le acaricia la cabellera rubia.

−Pobre gatito, realmente estas asustado y solo −susurró, las caricias eran suaves, hacía mucho que Victor no lo trataba tan gentilmente−. Eres aun un niño, aunque de armas tomar, aun tienes esa inmadurez del adolescente, Yuri. Actúas por impulso, cometes errores, lloras angustiadamente, te quiebras y lastimas tu solo.

−No...no sigas −murmuró aun aferrado, Victor le besa la coronilla.

−Eres un niño pequeño en brazos de su padre, que intenta buscar cobijo en ello. Yuri, siempre me pregunté por qué alguien tan pequeño y bello como tú se fijo en alguien tan mayor como yo −murmura abrazándolo fuerte−. ¿Qué hice para merecer un ángel tan hermoso y maravilloso que resistió tantos golpes por mi culpa?

−T-te amo...

−Yuri, he estado pensando que lo nuestro no es amor, sino necesidad. Necesitamos estar juntos porque somos parecidos, a la vez, por ser parecidos nos rompemos mutuamente. Me duele lastimarte Yuri, me duele lo que hice contigo.... −apoyó su mejilla encima de la cabeza de Yuri−. Me dueles, Yuri, me dueles mucho.

−N-No me de-dejes −sollozó, Victor niega con la cabeza.

−Jamás lo haré y mucho menos ahora que sé que cargas con mi bebé, aunque me hubiera gustado tenerlo en otra situación −susurró, sus manos se deslizan por la espalda del menor−. Yuri, aun tienes quince años, yo te hice esto y yo debo hacerme cargo de ti.....cásate conmigo Yuri.

−¿Eh? −Yurio se separó de él sorprendido, sus ojos se habían agrandado−. ¿Ca-Casarme?

−Eres un chico independiente ahora, Yuri, puedes casarte con 15 años si así lo deseas, pero mi pregunta es ¿lo deseas? −le tomó de la barbilla para levantarla y que sus ojos se crucen−. Yo te deseo, Yuri.

−Y-Yo.... −susurró, la disyuntiva le quemaba.

−Puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras, Yuri, pero deseo que nos casemos antes que nazca el bebé, de esa forma, el niño o niña tendrá mi apellido −le toma la mano y le besa los nudillos.

−¿Y el katsudon? −preguntó como pudo.

−Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, Yuri, es solo entre tú y yo, nos casaremos y tendrás a mis bebés....Yuri −nuevamente le besa la mano. Este se sintió derretir inmediatamente, tener hijos con Victor era algo que había soñado durante años, nunca creyó que lo podría cumplir tan fehacientemente.

−¡Si.... !−exclamó sin pensarlo−. Si quiero casarme contigo, Victor −el hombre sonríe, siempre logra lo que quiere y esta vez quería a Yurio ardientemente, quería que en su vientre solamente estén sus hijos, quería hacerle muchos, para que todos supieran que ese chico era suyo y que se parezcan a él y sólo a él.

Se abrazan fuertemente y se besan con cariño. Victor por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba siendo gentil y le hizo el amor de una forma apasionada y suave, como siempre había querido Yuri. En la mente del Ruso mayor, solamente había imágenes de Yurio desnudo, siendo penetrado y sodomizado por él, embarazandolo todas las veces que le entraran las ganas pues eso le enseñaron de pequeño.

La vida de Victor fue muy dura y probablemente a eso se deba su actitud. Su mamá fue asesinada por su padre delante de los ojos del pequeño Victor de cuatro años, ese hombre era un salvaje golpeador que les pegaba constantemente, aun cuando el ruso era siquiera un bebé. Tuvo que vivir el tormento de estar con su padre hasta la mayoría de edad, este tomaba a jovencitas y las violaba delante del menor, el cual iba aprendiendo lo más vil y sádico de su horrible padre. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escapar lo hizo, el patinaje había sido su salvación y separación, Yakov había sido un salvavidas. Así hasta que conoció a Yuri Plisetsky y su obsesión comenzó con él. Su madre tenía la edad de Yuri cuando su padre la violó y la embarazo de él, probablemente estaba repitiendo lo que vivió para elaborarlo, pero en el proceso hacía daño a quien decía amar. Cada vez que Victor lastimaba a Plisetsky, el mayor se cortaba, se auto-flagelajaba, se lastimaba para sentir el dolor del otro y lloraba amargamente por no poder controlar esos impulsos.

Victor sabía que necesitaba terapia para poder elaborar todos esos sentimientos y ahora que tendría un hijo, era momento de ponerse los pantalones y lograr ser mejor persona, pero dejando miles de víctimas en el piso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tener un bebé es lo más asqueroso del mundo, realmente no paras de vomitar y de sentirte mal todo el puto día. Además ahí vienen los imbéciles que te dicen "que lindo estas" o "mira esa pancita". ¡Idiotas! Estoy embarazado y no por gusto, aunque ame profundamente a la persona que me embarazó.  
Victor ha cambiado un poco conmigo, sólo un poco. A veces me grita y me agarra fuerte del brazo, pero con solo tocar mi vientre él para, él no dice nada más y me suelta. Creo que es mi escudo. Eso sí, a Katsuki lo golpea delante mío y no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo, pues si me acerco puede golpearme a mí y Yuuri dice constantemente que es mejor que los golpes vayan dirigidos a él que a mi vientre, lo cual creo es una idiotez._

_Victor tiene que cambiar, tiene que ir a un psiquiatra y cambiar, no está bien seguir diciendo "Bueno, tuvo una vida difícil", porque yo también la tuve y no por eso no ando golpeando gen....bueno tal vez sí golpeaba a la gente, pero poco a poco fui cambiando mi actitud y ahora que tengo a este niño aquí conmigo, en mi interior, me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.  
En un par de días me casaré con Victor, no sé si es la mejor idea que tuve, pero quiero tener una familia con él, aunque me haga daño permanecer a su lado, solo quiero ser feliz ¿es tan difícil? ¿Es tan difícil amar y ser amado sin nada que te hiera?_

_Creo que estoy quebrándome lentamente._

_Siento que mis ojos se cierran mientras acaricio mi vientre de seis meses ya._

_En una semana será mi boda._

****

****Continuará.** **

Faltan dos capitulos, los cuales trataré de hacerlos más largos para que entre todo. Gracias por comentar.


	10. Lagrimas derramadas

 

Podía ahogarse mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra detrás de una agonía inexplicable. No sabía el por qué de su angustia, probablemente por haber revivido en un sueño todo lo que había pasado. ¿Estaba loco? Probablemente, si amaba tan desesperado a alguien que le hacía daño constantemente y aunque Victor había optado por no golpearlo, aun así no significaba que no era víctima de las palabras duras del joven hombre ruso. Yuri Plisetsky seguía siendo un niño, un niño de quince años que necesitaba afecto y contención, sobre todo en esta etapa de su vida donde la sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel. Pero no importaba cuando gritara o llorara, Victor no venía por él, no venía a envolverlo en sus brazos y tranquilizarlo.

Le dolía tanto su vientre que creía que iba a morir, pedía ayuda a gritos porque la sangre le había resbalado por sus partes bajas, por sus piernas.   
Intenta gritar pero no puede, no quiere perder a su bebé y aunque se deba arrastrar decide levantarse de la cama caminando muy lentamente hacia la puerta, sujetando su vientre de siete meses. No dejaba de llorar, la angustia se albergaba en su pecho y el dolor inmenso no podía con él.

−Por....por favor −intentó decir, estaba en el hotel, las gotas de sangre caían por sus piernas, nadie estaba en los pasillos−. Por....Por favor −no pudo soportarlo y cayó desmayado, para su desgracia, de cara, aplastando su vientre contra el piso.

Las horas pasaban y Yuri no se despertaba, sus ojos aun estaban adheridos completamente y su pálido rostro seguía tan blanco como siempre. Sintió la calidez de una mano tomando su brazo derecho, justo encima de la suya. Poco a poco el color se iba incorporando en sus mejillas, hasta que tomaron el tono de la piel. Otra mano se depositó encima de la izquierda, eso hizo golpear su corazón más fuerte contra el pecho. Comenzó a escuchar las voces de fondo, voces que iban y venian constantemente. ¡Las recordaba!

Otabek.......Jean.....

−Yuri....anda Yuri −murmuró la voz suave de Jean, besando la frente del rubio−. Eres un tigre.

−Sabemos que sadrás de esta, Yuri −esta vez el que susurra es Otabek, quien besa la mano del chico.

Lentamente los ojos verdes se pueden ver más despiertos, la luz lo cega durante un momento pero puede ver los penachos oscuros encima de su cara. Los ojos miel de Otabek, tan dulces como siempre, la mirada celeste de Jean, con esa sonrisa fanfarrona que tanto le agradaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

−¿Qué...? −intentó levantarse pero un punzante dolor le impidió, haciéndolo nuevamente acostar.

−No te muevas, Yuri, aun tienes la herida de la cesaría muy fresca −murmuró Jean.

−Te encontramos en el hotel, inconsciente, te trajimos aquí y tuvieron que hacerte una cesaria de emergencia.

−¿Cesaría? ¿Qué es eso?

−Técnicamente te abrieron para sacarte al enano.

−Jean, no seas tan bruto ¿quieres? −exclamó Otabek con seriedad y le tomó mejor la mano−. El bebé está fuera de peligro ¡Enhora buena! Tuviste un niño.

−¿Y Victor? −preguntó, aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos por la irritación.

−Victor está visitando al bebé −murmuró−. Yuri, ¿has pensado lo que te dijimos?

−¿Sobre? −cuestionó.

−Sobre denunciar a Victor por violación y maltrato, tienes quince años Yuri, lo quieras o no, él cometió un delito contigo, te abusó constantemente desde los ocho años y el bebé es tu prueba más reciente, le harás un bien a Victor, dado que lo obligarán a tomar medicina para el psiquismo.

−No...no quiero denunciarlo −explicó Yuri−. Yo, me casé con él, miren.... −le muestra el anillo, Otabek observa la mano y luego mira a Yuri.

−No hay anillo ahi, Yuri.

−No....él me propuso casamiento, me lo propuso cuando supo del bebé..... −Jean miró a su pareja y negó con la cabeza−. ¡Deben creerme!

−No tienes un anillo en tus manos....

−Pero Yuuri......él estuvo ahí en el casamiento....

−Yuuri está internado, parece que tuvo un accidente y su cabeza estrello contra el hielo, además −Jean deja ver las piernas del chico tironeando las sábanas−. Tienes moretones en tus piernas Yuri, los médicos lo vieron.

−¿Por qué?

−Fuiste abusado durante el embarazo Yuri.

−¡No! Basta, DEJENME SOLO.

−Yuri, escucha, sino quieres verlo no lo veas, pero Victor te ha estado abusando todo este tiempo, es verdad que no te golpeó durante  tu embarazo pero si abuso sexualmente de ti y también psicológica, te hizo pensar que se casarán pero nunca lo harán, porque es un maldito perverso −Otabek estaba enojado, quería que su querido amigo abriera los ojos−. Sino lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu hijo.

−Pero...

−Él vivirá con un padre abusador, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando el niño sea grande? Tal vez a Victor le guste los niños.

−¡CALLATE! −gritó Yurio a Jean, quien sonrió de costado.

−Si te violó a ti, puede hacerlo con cualquiera....Yuri, denuncia, te ayudaremos, nosotros te acobijaremos en casa....cuidaremos del bebé, pero ¡denuncia, Yuri! −exclamó Jean.

−Estoy con Jean en esto.

−Yo....no sé −niega con la cabeza−. Lo amo....

−Eso lo sabemos, pero él te lastima....mírate Yuri, mira. ¿Tus padres o tu abuelo querrían esto para ti? −preguntó Jean.

Yuri se serenó. Probablemente no lo querrían, pero algo le dolía en su interior, si hablaba,  Victor sufriría, pero si no hablara, las cosas seguirían tal y como estaban, con dolor y violencia para ambos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

−¡Dijiste que me amabas! −gritó en aquel momento, Yuri lloraba mientras se aferraba a su hijo recién nacido.

−Por favor, no dañes más a las personas, este no eres tú, no eres Victor Nikiforov.

−¡Yo te amo! −volvió a hablar−. ¡Sáquenme sus putas manos de encima! −gruñó el ruso, pero el policía volvió a tomarlo del brazo con fuerza.

−Usted está detenido, señor Nikiforov. Ha abusado de un niño durante siete años y tiene un hijo con él, ha dejado en grave estado a Yuuri Katsuki −explicó el juez que se encontraba justo al lado de él.

−¡Usted no entiende!

−Claro que entiendo, señor Nikiforov, usted no está bien y necesita tratamiento médico, permítanos ayudarlo.

−Victor, si realmente me amas −susurró Yuri acercándose, detrás de él se encontraban Jean y Otabek, mirando con temor−. Irás con esta gente y cumplirás tu condena.

−Yo.....yo te amo −murmuró Victor bajando la cabeza, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía coordinar siquiera una oración coherente.

−Lo sé, yo también te amo y estaré esperándote toda la vida de ser necesario.

−Tú sabes lo que le hacen a los "presuntos abusadores" en la cárcel ¿no? Por favor Yuri, por favor −se intentó agachar aun siendo tomado por la policía−. Por favor...

−Yo no quiero esto, Victor.....pero no puedo arriesgarme ni yo ni Evgeny....no puedo −susurra abrazando más a su bebé−. Katsuki está muy mal, le pegaste la cabeza contra el hielo y lo hiciste sangrar en un ataque de locura, ¿cuánto más debo esperar Victor? ¿A que sea yo el que tenga la cabeza contra la pista? ¿O mi bebé?

−¡No! Jamás....jamás les haría eso.

−Ni a mí ni a nadie, Victor −se agachó un poco y con su mano libre le toma del rostro−. Estaré esperando por ti cuando salgas.

−Eso será dentro de mucho.

−Pueden reducirte condena si lo pido, soy la víctima −murmuró−. Pero tú necesitas cambiar, necesitas ayuda psicológica Victor.

−Mi....mi Papá mató a mi mamá.... −murmuró, de sus ojos caían chorros de agua, le estaba afectando la escena que vivía con intensidad−. Ellos nunca se amaron, fui hijo de un golpeador desgraciado y me trasformé en mi padre.

−No Victor.

−Sí......me trasformé en lo que más odio.... −lentamente los policías lo fueron arrastrando hacia el coche−. Te amo Yuri.

−¡VICTOR! −Yurio estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, pero Otabek lo detiene, ahora tiene al bebé en sus brazos y debían cuidarse ambos.

−Yuri, ya no piensas por uno, piensas por dos −murmuró el muchacho.

−Otabek tiene razón, ahora debes pensar en que es lo mejor para tu niño.....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

***3 años después***

El sonido fuerte del timbre que abre la puerta lo aturdió. Pasó acompañado de un guardia y se sentó en una silla delante de un vidrio, allí aguardó mientras del otro lado Victor era arrastrado por un policía. Sus manos estaban encadenadas aun, con las esposas y su mirada vacia. Tenía los ojos sin brillo y se veía excesivamente delgado. Yuri apretó sus labios y tomó el teléfono de su lado derecho, Victor repitió la misma acción que su compañero.

−¿Cómo estás? −escuchó Victor del otro lado, el hombre ruso sonrió.

−Me gusta que me visites.

−No respondiste mi pregunta −susurró con una sonrisa, Victor coloca su mano en el vidrio y Yuri lo hace igual−. Quiero saber si puedo hacer algo por ti.

−Estoy bien.... −murmuró−. Dentro de todo me tratan bien, soy la estrella del patinaje artístico. ¿Cómo van las cosas fuera?

−La prensa cesó con su afán de poner en portada "El famoso patinador Nikiforov violó a su compañero ruso de quince años, Plisesky, durante siete años" −explica y apoya su frente en el vidrio−. Te extraño.

−Yo también.

−Yuuri está mejor, ha vuelto a su casa con su familia, Phichit está con él ahora.... −susurra−. Dice que no quiere verte nunca más en su vida.

−Oh, lo siento.... −susurra.

−No importa, él quiere estar mejor, se le pasará −murmura−. Ha cuidado bien de Evgeny cuando me he tenido que ir a una competencia, todo lo bueno y sano que es se lo debo a él.

−Le agradeceré por carta −masculló.

−¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la terapia?

−Mejor, ya no tengo pesadillas −mostró sus brazos−. Tampoco me hago daño, ¿ves?

−Me alegro por ti, estas recuperándote lentamente.

−Tomo una pastilla con el desayuno y otro con la cena, duermo bastante bien, tengo una celda para mí....

−Eso es bueno, tú tenías mucho miedo a que los reclusos te hagan daño −Yuri quería tocarlo, las visitas conyugales no era suficiente para ellos. Al principio del primer año de Victor, Yuri se negaba a realizarlas aunque las necesitaba, quería que Victor estuviera estable psicológicamente y una vez que ocurrió eso pudo comenzar a abrirse un poco más−. Mañana es la visita conyugal.

−Sí −susurró con una sonrisa.

−Podremos tocarnos −musita bajito y vuelve a tocar el vidrio, esta vez acariciándolo.

−Deseo eso todo el tiempo.

−Victor..... −el hombre le miró−. Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué vine dos días seguidos a verte cuando normal hacemos tres veces a la semana.

−Es verdad −susurró−. Estando aquí ya no sé nada de días y horarios −Victor levanta la mirada y observa a Yuri.

−Ven, acércate −susurra y se pone contra el vidrio, Victor cree que Yuri aun es un niño adorable, pues piensa que de esta forma será secreto a pesar que tienen los teléfonos y nadie más los escucha.

−¿Qué?

−Estoy esperando otro bebé.

La mirada de Victor Nikiforov se iluminó, claramente Yuri tendría otro bebé suyo, pues las visitas conyugales se habían vuelto una costumbre para ambos. El niño ruso jamás se atrevería a hacerle infiel, menos ahora que estaban estables. Victor mordió su labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas.

−No sé si sea niño o niña.... −comentó−. Pero me muero por que mañana beses mi vientre.....

−¿Te gusta que lo haga?

−Me gusta saber que este bebé fue concebido con amor −susurró bajando la mirada−. Aun te faltan tres años y estoy muy solo.

−Yuri, lo lamento.

−No.....está bien, yo fui el que abrí la boca y ahora debo cargar con la culpa y con estos dos niños....tal vez más si seguimos así jaja −rió suavemente y levantó la vista de nuevo, esta vez decorada con una sonrisa−. Vitya.

−Yuratchka....

−Debo irme, nos veremos mañana.

−Nos veremos mañana.

**Continuará.**

¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! Sé que he estado actualizando otros fics, pero para darle un cierre a este tengo que pensar en cómo hacer que todo sea lindo para todos. Seguramente haré un CUATRO COSTUMBRES DESPUES DEL SEXO de Victurio, asi que espérenlo.

Saludos a todos. Y Feliz año.


	11. Epilogo

 

Querido Yuuri:

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no se nada de ti? La última vez, supe que estabas recorriendo el mundo con ese amigo tailandes tuyo con el que siempre ibas a llorar. Te cuento que desde ese día haz estado muy presente en mis pensamientos y averigüé un poco sobre tu dirección de correo, me gusta más las cosas personales que el mail, tú sabes, pero ¡mierda que son complicados los japoneses! Todo eso del barrio, la cuadra, el número de casa, tengo los números hasta en el culo. Gracias a dios aquí no se hacen tantas preguntas a la hora de mandar un correo a alguien más.

Yo me encuentro perfectamente, atravesando mi sexto mes de embarazo, pero antes de hablar de ello quiero comentarte la situación de Victor actualmente, se que le haz estado hablando a Phichit sobre ello, un pajarito tailandes me contó y obvio te escribo principalmente para que estés enterado.

Como sabrás, en los periódicos salió, Victor ya no se encuentra en la cárcel y esta viviendo conmigo, le suministro los medicamentos que la psiquiatra me dio y aunque claramente sabemos que no hay un retroceso, sobre todo en un joven adulto con una psicopatía tan profunda como él, esto lo mantiene a rayas, aun así tengo un interruptor para violencia doméstica, cosa que en estos nueve meses que lleva en libertad, no he utilizado siquiera una vez. Victor está muy apagado, apenas levanta la vista y se lo ve claramente avergonzado, creo que es consciente de todo lo que hizo hasta ahora. He tratado de no reprocharle nada pero a veces me sale, le digo cosas como “Tú me violaste” y él queda en shock, luego baja la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado. Suelo hacerlo a menudo y a veces hasta Otabek debe detenerme porque sabe que no le hago ningún bien a Victor diciendo eso.

Como padre no tengo nada que decir, es muy bueno con nuestros tres hijos y esta feliz por el cuarto que me enteré al tercer mes  sería una niña, al fin una niña entre tantos niños, esto hizo feliz a Victor. Mi hijo mayor, tiene ahora siete años para cumplir ocho y los gemelos cinco. Están muy entusiasmados con la llegada de su hermana, que aun no sé que nombre ponerle, Victor sugiere el de su madre pero yo también deseo ponerle el de la mía: Yúliya o Yulia, en diminutivo. ¿Tú que piensas?

Tengo veintidós años, casi veintitrés y las cosas no son nada fáciles para mí, aunque tengo amigos, como Mila, Georgi, Otabek y Jean, pero no es suficiente. Otabek y Jean viven en canadá y muy pocas veces al año vienen a Rusia a verme, además que mi carrera en el patinaje artístico se encuentra estancada por mis embarazos, apenas pude participar en el Grand Prix del año pasado y eso que tener tres niños pequeños me esta volviendo loco, ya que los crío solo. Victor a veces ayuda, sobre todo sacando a los niños a pasear o a comprar helado en la tienda, a veces los lleva al jardín y regresa con la comida de la noche, no es que tema dejarlo a cargo siempre, pero debido a la medicación se queda dormido en la mesa o en el sillón o hasta en el suelo, lo que a veces ocasiona pequeños accidentes, sobre todo cuando tienes niños tan chicos.

Actualmente estoy viviendo en una casa pequeña en Sochi, no la que tu conoces, es otra. Aquí nadie nos molesta y podemos criar a nuestros hijos perfectamente, y no es que nadie nos pueda reconocer, obviamente la gente nos ve en las noticias, ahora ya no tanto porque ha comenzado una nueva temporada y hay nuevas estrellas del patinaje brillando, pero un hombre de treinta y cinco años con un chico de mi edad es muy raro de ver, aun así no significa que cuando salimos en familia no nos observan, sobre todo en un país tan poco tolerante, pero creo que el ser famosos nos ha sacado un peso de encima.

Jean me ha convencido que pase unas vacaciones en Québec, donde él es oriundo, obviamente no pude resistirme y fui, hay lugares hermosos y bellos en Canadá, además la gente es muy amorosa y trató a mis hijos como si fueran príncipes. Ellos se convirtieron en parte de mi familia y estoy evaluando irme a vivir allí con Victor una vez que los niños crezcan un poco más, dado que tendrían que aprender otro idioma como es el inglés o el francés. Otabek me ayuda bastante cuando necesito consejo, suelo llamarlo en momentos de crisis y desesperación, ya te dije, tú debes estar feliz porque no tienes niños, pero yo si tengo ¡tres! Y en una temporada más ¡Cuatro! Y dios sabe si Victor querrá seguir teniendo, pero ya les dije, que lo tenga con otros porque yo ya me cansé de dar a luz, soy joven y mi cuerpo se esta volviendo una mierda.

No sé que más decirte en realidad, probablemente soy un estúpido enfermo que no dejó de amar nunca a la persona que me lastimó más de lo que creía sano, Victor ha sido el amor de mi vida y también el verdugo más cruel, ahora cuando lo miro dormir, con los gemelos encima, me doy cuenta que en realidad ese hombre también fue victima, pero no cualquier victima se transforma en victimario, porque sino estaríamos dándole una excusa en la cual escudarse, yo no deseo eso, yo quiero que él mejore y sea un hombre de bien, aunque suene ilusorio y hasta cierto punto una utopía.

Espero que estés bien Katsudon, porque fuiste de gran ayuda para mi, estuviste en cada instante de la vida de mi hijo mayor y luego de mi segundo embarazo, tú me diste la mano cuando supe que tendría gemelos y me ayudaste en cada instante con los niños. Te estaré eternamente agradecido. Pienso yo que el amor que me diste era más fuerte que el de Victor, pero hay algo que me une a ese sin vergüenza que no me une a ti, no sé que será, pero hubiera deseado cambiar eso para tener un poco de felicidad en mi vida.

Estoy destinado a la cólera, aunque me duele expresarlo.

Gracias Katsudon, sin ti, seguramente hubiera muerto.

Con amor.

Yuri Plisetsky.

−Yuri −la voz apagada de Victor se hace sonar, extiende su mano hacia su esposo, el cual gira la cabeza para mirarlo−. Ven, duerme conmigo.

−No es hora de dormir, es hora de levantarse −dijo con una colérica sonrisa, Victor sonríe también, como puede, dado que la medicación hace estragos con él.

−Te quiero.

−Yo también te quiero.

−Lo sé −susurró y le tomó la mano, unas lágrimas escapan por sus ojos, Yuri no puede creer lo que ve, hasta ahora por más que sabía que Victor lloraba cuando lo violaba o golpeaba, nunca lo había visto de verdad.

−¿Por qué lloras?

−Por qué caigo en cuenta que todo esto es un castigo para mi, y tengo una hermosa recompensa esperándome a pesar del mal que he cometido.

−No hables como si estuvieras en una obra de Shakespeare.

−Jajaja, lo siento −murmuró y se acomodó mejor para besar la mano de Yuri−. Gracias por perdonarme.

−Creo que más que mi perdón, deberías empezar a perdonarte tu −Yuri señala unas ligeras marcas en el brazo, Victor tira su camisa para taparlas−. Te conozco desnudo, Victor, sé que tienes en tu cuerpo y que no.

−A veces es difícil, porque recuerdo todo lo que te hice, lo que me hicieron también, me dan ganas de hacerme daño de nuevo, pero esta vez frené, ¿viste? Las marcas son rosas.

−No quiero que haya una marca más en tu cuerpo.

−Yuri…

−Tú y yo estamos rotos, Victor, pero no podemos dejar que esto rompa a nuestros hijos y nuestra familia, tenemos cuatro hijos, tres en la escuela y uno que viene en camino −Yuri se acaricia el vientre−. Debemos armarnos nuevamente e ir hacia delante.

−Eres más fuerte de lo que creí.

−Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú, idiota −Victor sonríe, se acerca, esta vez sentandose al lado de su amado y le besa el inmenso vientre.

−¿Estas seguro que no son gemelas?

−Vete a la mierda−Victor ríe bastante, sabía que la idea de tener gemelos otra vez, a Yuri no le agradaba−. Putos tus gentes reproductores que se dividen en treinta chicos en mi vientre. Luego te haré que los tengas tú.

−Perdóname por eso también.

−Métete tu perdón en el culo −Yuri lo abraza, intenta consolarlo pero muchas veces no puede, le es difícil porque no puede distinguir sus sentimientos−. Victor, prométeme que nunca me dejarás, por favor.

−Prometo.

−Pero cúmplelo esta vez.

−Lo cumpliré, no quiero dañarte nunca, jamás, no quiero separarme de ti.

Yuri intenta creerle esta vez, esta demasiado lastimado como para huir y tiene muchos hijos que mantener con la ayuda de Victor. Se deja abrazar por el hombre y sonríe levemente. Quiere llorar un poco pero no puede, simplemente se deja como siempre.

La vida con Victor a partir de ahora sería difícil, tendrían ambos que reconstruirse de los cimientos. Ambos caerán, se levantarán y llorarán, pero el amor los mantendrá en pie, un amor un tanto enfermo, obsesivo, que hace daño y que muchas veces no sabemos como aplacar.

****Fin.** **

Sí, su pésima para los finales y seguramente los defraudé, pero siempre los finales es en lo último que pienso y casi siempre salen así, bien locos. Igual gracias por leer.


End file.
